The Artist and His Ballerina
by XxSweet.MelodyXx
Summary: Gaara,the son of a wealthy businessman,decides he's had enough of his father and moves out.Now living with Naruto, Gaara is struggling with his art,drug abuse,split personality,and an unstable family life. To make matters worse, Naruto forgot to mention the fact that he already had another roommate, a bossy ballerina that flips Gaara's world upside down. GaaraXOC *Re-post*
1. Chapter 1:Home, Sweet Home

**A/N: Thanks to MyRegardstothereader for the summary and help. This edited version goes out to her.**

Chapter 1: Home, Sweet Home

-Gaara

A cool breeze dances against the curtains and into the spacious room, kissing Gaara's bare chest. His eyes dart about, surveying the area. Colourful canvases and charcoal sketches done on sheets of paper line the walls. Scattered on the floor are paintbrushes; new and old, tubes of paint; empty and full. What the hell, he'd clean up later. He flinches as he takes off his trousers and boxers, walking to the bathroom. Gaara catches his reflection in the mirror as he walks into the bathroom. The boy's unruly, fiery curls frame his flawless, pale skin. His sea foam green eyes look neither dead nor alive and are surrounded by thick lids, dark with insomnia, drawing attention to his face before said attention is stolen by a blood red, "Ai," or, "Love," tattoo on his temple. Instead of making him look ghoulish, all the features combine in a manner that makes him devilishly handsome.

Sighing, he steps into the shower. He allows the hot water to hit his sore muscles, easing them. He'd have to go downtown later today to have a look at the gallery where he would be displaying his paintings later in the month. Lately, the commissions hadn't been coming as often as they had when he first started getting them back in his sophomore year in high school. At first, his work was received with much praise. People loved the idea of a pale, skinny, redheaded Goth kid creating art so colourful and beautiful. As he grew older and entered his senior year in high school, his art grew darker and darker until most galleries would not even consider displaying his work; causing him to stop painting altogether. So it came as a total shock to his father and siblings when he decided to opt out of going to Tokyo's most prestigious university, choosing to go back to painting and drawing. Turning off the water, he steps out of the shower, steam covering the bathroom.

"Gaara!" he hears Temari yell from the outside of his room door, "Dad said hurry up."

…

Gaara hears his father's annoying voice inquire as to his whereabouts as he quietly shuffles into the enormous kitchen. He walks to the large, stainless steel refrigerator, trying to find breakfast. Let's see, there was bloody milk (skim milk), puss-filled milk (2% milk), or better yet, bloody, puss-filled milk (whole milk)! Add to that some artificial pig slices and steroid- fed bits of animals, along with the sex cells of chickens, and the food selection, or lack thereof, in this house was enough to make a vegan like him commit suicide. Thank God he'd only have to stay here for one more day. Luckily, he finds a carton of almond milk a bottle of pomegranate juice, and half a roll of wheat crackers, aware of his father's gaze on him the entire time.

"You're going looking like that?"

Gaara stares down at his white fitted shirt, skinny jeans, and black and white converse high top, not saying anything.

Not waiting for a response, his father says, "Well, for starters, I can see your tattoo," referring to the trail of stars that runs down the length of Gaara's forearm.

Gaara quietly sits down at the table, making eye contact with his father, but still not saying anything.

His father gets angry. "I'm meeting with the owner and CEO of the world's largest company to discuss a possible merger and you can't even pretend to care enough to dress like you're not some stupid, unemployed, drug dealing "artist"? How about you go to your room and put on a fucking suit for Christ sakes and clean the damn place up while you're up there. It's a goddamn pigsty."

Gaara stands, his food untouched. He didn't have time for his dad's bullshit today.

"Dad, give him a break, he's just a kid," 21 year old Temari says lightly.

He turns to Temari, snorting. "Just a kid, he's 18 for crying out loud! The boy's not even in college! He gets accepted to a top university and what does he do? He decides he wants to start drawing his ugly pictures again. All he does all day long is sit around and paint his pictures like a little pussy. I'd understand if he had a job or showed some sort of interest in the company like his brother Kankuro, but he doesn't do anything to contribute to this family… he doesn't even have a girlfriend! There's only so much I can take…he's go to go!"

Gaara stares at his father, a bored look on his face. He turns and walks back to his room.

Besides the man, 20-year old Kankuro burst out laughing. Their father turns to him, a stern look on his face. Kankuro clears his throat, "I, I had a bit of egg stuck in my throat," he says weakly.

…

Sighing, Gaara puts the last oil painting in the cardboard box before wrapping it with bubble wrap. His door opens.

"Hey bro, you ready?" asks Kankuro.

Gaara grunts standing up.

"I see you decided to change," he says, referring to Gaara's white dress shirt with the sleeves rolled up, black dress trousers, vest, and silver tie.

"Yeah," he finally says.

The pair walks out of the room and into the living room downstairs.

Their father looks up from his watch. "Took you long enough," he mutters, "let's go."

Temari, Kankuro, Gaara, and their father walk out of their enormous house into the cool, November air. The driver starts up the Bentley Continental Flying Spur, opening the door for them. The four of them quietly get in, not saying anything. The car drives down the marble driveway, and passed the lawn fountain in the centre of the estate surrounded by clipped hedges; a maze and gazebo nearby. Gaara stares out the windows as the car pulls out of the large, wrought-iron gates. Sakura trees, not yet in bloom, sit on either end of the roads, seemly ready to grasp their car in a warm embrace. Gaara hears his father and Kankuro talking about taking the company public as his eyes slowly close. His eyes abruptly jerk open when he feels someone lightly tap his knee.

"We're here," Temari says gently.

They step out of the car into the sunlight.

Cars race about on the streets, eager to get to their destinations. Men and women in suits mill about speaking into Bluetooth devices, I-phones, and Blackberries.

"We're in the business district," Temari says near his ear.

Gaara nods his head, taking it all in. Temari grasps the sleeve of his shirt, delicately pulling him along with her. Kankuro and their father walk ahead, heading towards the steps of a tall, glass building. The doors open, pouring out a flood of men in dark suits and briefcases. Temari and Gaara walk in after their father and brother, stopping in the lobby.

"Mori & Satō, est. 1850" is engraved in a solid gold plate on the wall.

A tall, skinny woman with a clipboard in her hands and a Bluetooth in her ear walks towards them. Her dark hair is pulled back in a chignon, a few loose strands kissing the nape of her neck. Her pale skin looks paler against her form fitting navy blue pinstripe skirt suit, and matching stiletto pumps.

"You must be Mr. Sabaku," she says smiling, small lines appearing at the corners of her hazel eyes.

"Yes," he says simply.

She extends her hand. Mr. Sabaku takes it.

"I'm Miyuki Mori. My husband is running a bit late but he instructed me to lead you to the conference room and have you wait there until he arrives…if you could please follow me..." she says, leading them down the marble hallway.

Certificates and awards sit on the walls, protected by glass cases. Marble columns with flowers in silver pots sitting atop them line the sides of the halls; expensive Renaissance, Baroque, and Rococo oil paintings hanging just above them. Gaara's eyes dart from painting to painting, absorbing the paintings. Women, some saints, other naked, are the main subjects of the paintings. A few pastoral and love scenes are depicted along with a painting of Moses with the Mount Sinai, some Hebrew words below him.

They stop at a large oak door. On in is a painting of a smiling woman with mahogany skin, laughing milk-chocolate brown eyes, full lips, enormous dimples, large, golden hoop earrings, and a head of full, black, afro hair sitting on her bare shoulders. Mrs. Mori opens the door.

"If you could please have a seat in here," she says.

In the centre is a large, ebony conference table. Seated at the table are 3 men in dark suits on laptops; lawyers.

The Sabaku family quietly takes a seat, waiting for Mr. Mori to arrive. Mr. Sabaku checks his watch- 10:58. Where the hell was he? The meeting was supposed to have started already.

Mrs. Mori walks out of the room, muttering to herself.

Exhausted, Gaara closes his eyes, trying to fall asleep as the minutes tick by.

The door opens, causing everyone to look up expectantly. Standing in the doorway, cheeks aflame, is Mrs. Mori. The lawyers go back to their laptops. She walks over to Mr. Sabaku.

"I-I'm so sorry but something arose so my husband won't be here until noon, "she says, clearly embarrassed. "Is there anything in can get you?"

Mr. Sabaku shakes his head. She turns to Kankuro, Temari, and Gaara. "Do you need anything?" she asks smiling despite her flushed cheeks. They all shake their heads.

"Well, if you need anything, don't hesitate to ask me," she says, gesturing towards in intercom on the table. "Oh, and we have water back there," she says, pointing at a bar that they hadn't noticed at the other end of the room.

"Thank you," Mr. Sabaku replies.

"Please accept my sincerest apologies," she says before waling out of the room.

"It's just like Noru to be late on an important day," mutters a clean-shaven lawyer with salt-and-pepper hair and brown eyes, clearly agitated.

"Oh, stop complaining Hideki… you're still going to get paid," retorts a black-haired man with dark eyes and heavy eyebrows.

"Eizō is right, Hideki, and knowing Noru, he'll probably pay us extra for the time we spent waiting for him," chimes a chipper young blond with smiling hazel eyes and wisps of facial hair.

The voices begin to fade into the background as Gaara closes his eyes again, his hands crossed around his chest.


	2. Chapter 2: Merger

**Chapter 2: Merger**

**-Rin**

Rin gazes at herself in the tall mirror. Staring back at her are a pair of eyes so cold and grey, they appear to be made of frozen mercury. Lashes that are incredibly long, thick, and curly frame her large doe-like eyes. She has a spray of dark brown freckles just above her small, button nose and on her cheeks; full, large lips with a well defined Cupid's bow and charcoal grey, perfectly arched eyebrows. Her round, cherubic face, along with the rest of her body, is the colour of lightly creamed coffee. An eruption of shiny, jet-black, tight, tiny, pen spring curls sit on her shoulders. Most of the hair in front of her face is pulled back into a pompadour with a few wavy tendrils framing her face. She's tiny-about 5 ft- but not skinny. Although her breasts are a bit on the small side, her hips, and ass, are not. Her black, flutter sleeve lace dress hugs her every curve, accentuating her tiny waist and highlighting her hourglass figure. If it wasn't for her body, most people would think the 18-year old was actually 15. The room door opens. Standing in the doorway is her 21-year old half sister, Mai. She's tall-about 5'10 with her 4 inch, pale blue platform pumps-and beautiful.

Long, wavy, golden blonde with streaks of strawberry blonde hair falls down her back, framing her beautiful face. He skin is the colour of almond milk with hint of rose on her cheeks. Her eyes are like the ocean on a clear, sunny day, framed by long, straight, eyelashes. Just above her straight nose and on her cheeks, is a spray of peach-coloured freckles. Full, pink lips and perfectly arched auburn eyebrows complete her face. The bodice of her robin's egg blue bandage dress strains against her enormous breasts, complemented with a tiny waist. Long, smooth legs are visible from underneath the dress.

"Daddy said it's time to go," she says, smiling at her little sister.

"Who's going to look after the boys while we're gone?" Rin asks.

Mai hesitates, "Their nanny is watching them."

Rin makes a face. "You know I don't like Ryuu being with a nanny."

"I know, but we can't take them with us. You know how restless the twins get."

Rin sighs, "Fine, let's go."

They walk out into the hallways, stopping at the stairs.

"Daddy, we're ready!" Mai yells down the spiral staircase.

"Well, then come down here!" says an irritated voice.

Mai rolls her eyes, turning to Rin.

"Last one down is a rotten apple," she says with a sly grin.

Rin raises an eyebrow, staring looking from Mai's 4" heels to her own size 5 ½ black ballet flats.

"Fine by me," she says shrugging.

"Ready…set…go!" Mai takes off down the stairs.

Rin watches her sister run down the stairs, eyes wide. How the hell did she manage to run so quickly in heels? She walks down the hallway, stopping at the elevator besides her room door. Smiling inwardly, she gets in.

…

"What took you so long?" Rin asks with a bored look on her face, as Mai runs into the foyer, completely out of breath.

Mai's eyes widen. "How the hell did you get down here before me?"

"I didn't cheat…you never said _how_ we had to get down here…I'm just smarter than you is all."

"You're a fucking cheater!"

"It's not my fault I thought to use the elevator, you stupid bimbo!"

"Bimbo? I—"

"Girls, enough already!" says a voice from the room adjacent to the foyer.

The sound of footsteps approached them. In walks a stunning man. He stands at about 6'3, wiry, but slightly muscular. His jet black hair falls to the nape of his neck in loose waves. Beneath the icy, blue glare of his hooded lids is a dreamy, faraway, slightly dazed look. His perfect pale skin is only disturbed by a spray of peach-coloured freckles just above his nose and on his cheeks. He's wearing a black suite with a white dress shirt, black tie, and black dress shoes.

Behind him is a tall, thin, handsome man with pale skin, electric blue eyes, a head full of big, glossy, black curls, and a black suit, black dress shirt, black shoes, and a tie that matches his eye colour.

Mai frowns, "Daddy, Rin cheated again!"

"I didn't _cheat_, you idiot."

"Ladies, enough with the name calling," says the black haired man in a smooth, silky voice.

"Stay out of this!" both girls yell at him.

Their father smiles weakly. "Just leave them alone Yoruichi," he says to the man, who shrugs.

"I think we should leave now," Yoruichi says slowly.

"I don't see what the rush is…that greedy bastard Sabaku can wait a bit longer…I don't understand why he can't be happy having the second largest company in the world."

Yoruichi grins, "Why be number two when you can be number one? Besides, this merger would be a bigger victory for our families more than anything."

"Dad, don't you think it would look bad on your part if you're late to a meeting?" Mai suddenly asks.

Sighing, their father relents. "Alright, let's go then."

They walk out of the home into the sunlight.

"The driver called in sick today, so Mai can ride with me and Yoruichi will take Rin."

"Yay, I get to ride with daddy!" Mai says, jumping up and down excitedly. She takes her father's hands in hers, dragging him towards his black Koenigsegg Agera R.

Yoruichi turns to Rin a smile on his face, "come on Ringo," he says, calling her by her childhood name, stretching out his arm to her.

She puts her arm through his and he leads her to his black Mercedes-Benz SL600. Smiling, he opens the passenger door, letting her in. Rin quietly slides into the seat, the leather cool against her neck. Yoruichi gets in, starting the car. They drive passed the enormous solid gold and black and white marble Baroque fountain towards the front of the estate.

"I still can't get over the fact that your house looks _exactly_ like Versailles," Yoruichi says once they're off the estates.

Rin shrugs, "my dad's family likes the finer things…not unlike yours," she says, smiling at her childhood friend.

"Yeah, but your family is way richer than mine."

"Maybe so, but your car is nicer than mine…you drive a Mercedes-Benz…I drive a VW Beetle," she says, laughing.

"That's only because your father has been so nice to me…making me a partner and all..." he says quietly.

"Dad loves you."

"Yeah, that, and he thinks we're going to get married," he jokes.

"We're too young for marriage…I'm only 18 and you're just 21…we have plenty of time…besides, I have to focus on my ballet."

He makes a face but says nothing.

"What?" she ask, catching the look.

"Nothing…" he mumbles.

She shrugs, "fine, be that way…I don't have time for your moods," she says, closing her eyes, and turning away from him, facing the window.

Yoruichi tenses, clutching the steering wheel tightly. He relaxes, letting out a deep breath.

"Rin?" he says after about 10 minutes.

"…" the sound of her even breathing fills the car.

He pokes her leg but gets no response.

"Rin!" he says loudly, startling her.

She turns to him, a dirty look on her face, "what?"

"…nothing."

Her eyes widen slightly before she goes back to sleeping

….

The sound of footsteps outside the room captures all their attentions. The lawyers and Mr. Sabaku look up expectantly.

The door opens wide. Mrs. Mori walks in, a big smile on her face. Several people walk in behind her.

"Sorry I'm late," booms a jovial voice.

Gaara's eyes open. His father stands up, walking towards Mr. Mori, hand outstretched.

"It's nice to see you again, Sabaku," Mr. Mori says, smiling warmly, shaking the man's hand.

Gaara's father smiles back stiffly, "Same to you, Noru."

Noru beams, "this," he says, patting the man besides him on the back, "is Yoruichi. He's the son of my late business partner, Daisuke Satō. He's only 21, but he's so brilliant, I've made him a partner in his father's stead." Noru gestures behind Yoruichi. Mai and Rin walk to stand besides their father. "These are my _beautiful_ daughters, Mai and Rin," he says proudly.

Mr. Sabaku looks from Rin to Mai, an eyebrow raised, but says nothing.

"Well, let's get this show on the road," Noru says, clapping his hands together. Gaara's father heads back to his seat. Noru gently grasps the small of his wife's back, leading her to a seat besides his large, throne-like, black leather chair.

Mai looks around the table. Her eyes briefly land on Haru, the young blond lawyer, before they make eye contact with Temari's bright, teal eyes. Recognition flashes across Temari's face. Smiling, Mai walks over to Temari, taking a seat besides her.

Yoruichi sits down besides Mr. Mori. Rin scans the room, her eyes landing on a shock of red hair. She walks towards Gaara.

Gaara looks up as she sits down, briefly making eye contact with a pair of grey eyes before he closes them again.

"Hideki," starts Noru, turning to the clean-shaven lawyer with salt-and-pepper hair and brown eyes "why don't you give us a brief summary of Mr. Sabaku's assets. Then Eizō," he motions to the black-haired man with dark eyes and heavy eyebrows, " can go over my assets and then our green lawyer, Haru, can go over the terms of the agreement," he says with a small smile, looking at the young blond with smiling hazel eyes and wisps of facial hair.

Hideki clears his throat, "as of the last fiscal year, Mr. Sabaku's company now accounts for $170 trillion in revenues, $50 trillion in profits, $250 trillion in assets, and $50.6 trillion in market value. All metrics are up from last year with profits rising 72%."

There is a pause before Eizō finally begins to speak, "as of last fiscal year, Mori & Satō now accounts for $800 trillion in revenues, $644 trillion in profits, $900.2 trillion in assets, and $700.6 trillion in market value. All metrics are up from last year with profits rising 95%."

Smiling, Haru clears his throat, lifting a thick stack of papers with a flourish. "I've drawn up the terms of the contract which are as follows: upon joining Mori & Satō, Mr. Sabaku's company will go public and he will be given a one-third stake in the company, whose name will be changed to M.S.S, for convenience, of course," he says with a smile, "in the case of the death of any of the 3 co-owners of the company, their shares of the company shall either go to their family, or their position in the company shall be inherited by one of their offspring, or in the case of Mr. Satō who does not have any offspring, to their spouse…granted that they get married. If no family members are available to inherit their fortune or holding in the company, then the other remaining owners can split whatever shares owned."

He slides the thick document over to Mr. Sabaku. "the documents go into further detail than I did so please fell free to read it some more, keeping in mind that all items and loopholes listed in the documents are legally binding once signed."

The room is eerily quiet as Mr. Sabaku skims the pages. Finally, he sighs, running his fingers through his hair. "Alright," he mutters.

Beaming, Haru places his briefcase on the table. Opening it, he pulls out a Coromandel ebony box with brass edging, central inlaid engraved initials, and golden side handles. The inside is lined with burgundy velvet; a Montegrappa Eternal Bird Yellow Gold & White diamonds Ink Bottle and a Montegrappa Eternal Bird Diamonds and Gold Fountain Pen on the velvet.

Removing the pen and inkbottle, he passes them over to Mr. Mori. Mr. Sabaku passes the contract over to Mr. Mori who removes the top of the ink bottle, dipping the pen in. He signs his name in an elegant cursive, finishing off with a flourish before handing the pen and contract to Yoruichi. After signing, he passes the items to Mr. Sabaku, who signs it with his beautiful, although not as elegant, handwriting. Hideki promptly takes the documents, stamping them in black before passing it around to Eizō and Haru, who both stamp the documents in red and blue ink respectively.

The three lawyers rise, shaking first Mr. Mori's hands, then Yoruichi's and finally, Mr. Sabaku's. Smiling, Mr. Mori stands, prompting the other two men to do likewise. He turns to his right, shaking Yoruichi's hands before walking to Mr. Sabaku on the other side of the table.

"Welcome to the company," he says, clearly elated.

Yoruichi joins him, taking Mr. Sabaku's hands, "yes, welcome to the company."


	3. Chapter 3: Reverie

**Chapter 3: Reverie**

**-Gaara**

Gaara and his father pull up to their home, Kankuro and Temari having gone to their homes once the meeting was over. In the driveway is an Orange Ford F 150 4x4 SVT. A figure walks towards them as they get out of the car.

"Hey Gaara!" Naruto says with a large grin. "I already loaded up all of your stuff in my truck and I took your car over to my place a while back…so you ready to go?"

"Excuse me Naruto," Mr. Sabaku cuts in, "but who let you on my property?" he asks, not trying to hide his disdain.

Naruto turns to the man. "Good afternoon to you too sir…the gatekeeper let me in," he says curtly.

Mr. Sabaku looks at him, eyes narrowed, before finally walking away.

"What the fuck is his problem?" Naruto mutters. "Well, let's go!"

The two walk towards the truck and get in.

"Dude, aside from your douche bag dad, I don't know _why _you'd want to leave a place like this," Naruto says, starting up the truck. He gazes at the enormous estates before pulling out of the wrought-iron gates.

Gaara doesn't say anything.

"Are you okay?" Naruto asks, clearly worried.

"Yes," Gaara says simply.

"Okay, I'm going to warn you in advance…don't be disappointed when we get to my apartment downtown…it's an okay place…. Most of the people that live there are bachelors and a few stoners…there's this one chick though…." Gaara zones out as Naruto's voice blends with the lull of the engine. He gazes at the boy through the corners of his eyes.

Sunshine blond waves and cornflower blue eyes are the only things that have stayed the same on his best friend's body. Naruto looks completely different. Long gone is the incredibly pasty-skinned, short, slightly flabby 12-year old he met when his family first moved from Osaka to Tokyo 6 years ago. The orphan who was once the butt of everyone's jokes was no more. In his stead is a tall, toned, slightly bronzed young man. They were both the same height now-5'10.

When the two first met in middle school, Naruto was the silly prankster that never did his work, skipped class, failed tests, and bragged that when he grew up, he'd, "own a whore house," where he'd, "teach the prostitutes how to read." That, or he'd, "be a porn star." At first, the buoyant blond and the anti-social red head did not get along. Naruto disliked Gaara because of his privileged upbringing, while Gaara hated Naruto for being so damn happy, and, well, alive.

The two boys ended up almost being expelled from boarding school for fighting. What started out as a few harsh words quickly escalated when Naruto's fists flew. Gaara had never been hit by anyone besides his father, so naturally, when Naruto punched him, he was incredibly surprised. His surprise quickly turned into a burning rage that completely blinded him to the point that he'd stabbed Naruto in the chest, narrowly missing his heart, but puncturing a lung and putting the boy in the hospital.

The only way the two were allowed to remain at the academy was if they'd spend their winter vacation together, on campus, in order to get to know one another. After about 5 days of silence on both their parts, the boys began talking and quickly discovered that they had a lot in common. Their main bonding point was the fact that they were both marginalized and ostracized by society, and that neither one of them had a mother, although Naruto was living with his godfather Jiraiya, his father having been killed along with his mother.

Naruto was the one that first introduced him to weed saying that it was, "no biggie," because his godfather smoked it all the time. The first time Gaara smoked weed, it was over spring break during his last year in middle school. Because Jiraiya always traveled, as usual, Naruto stayed on campus, and Gaara elected to do the same, not willing to go home and face his father and the endless beatings. Naruto had introduced him to a group of juniors on the high school campus who called themselves the Akatsuki. The group was run by two red headed boys, Yahiko and Nagato, as well as Yahiko's blue-haired, origami-loving girlfriend, Konan.

Along with the rest of the gang, Yahiko, Nagato, and Konan were the disenfranchised children of business men and their wives, dead business men with mob connections, or in the case of Hidan, a tall, muscular, foul-mouthed worshipper of Jashin, and Sasori, a red headed Osaka native, drug dealer, and artist; businessmen and common whores, abandoned by their mothers at birth, and raised by the drug-dealing gangsters that murdered his mother(Hidan),or by an aging, medicine-loving, former prima ballerina turned ballet teacher of a grandmother (Sasori).

Gaara immediately took to weed, liking the distraction it provided from his everyday troubles. After about three months though, it stopped working for him so he decided to graduate to bigger things. Enter, Sasori and his heroin. The first time Gaara tried heroin, he ended up vomiting and was sick for days. Somehow, Sasori managed to talk him into trying it again, and this time, Gaara's body loved it. He'd inject himself to the point that he'd be unable to attend class for days at a time, staying locked up in dorm room. He still stayed on top of his academics though, managing to complete his work once he was in complete control of his thoughts. He continued to live like that until the fateful day during his sophomore year when he accidentally overdosed.

The heroin wasn't having the same effects it normally did, so in an attempt to block out the insistent nagging of Shukaku, the voice in his head, he'd used a month's worth of heroin in one afternoon. When he came out of his coma three weeks later, he was in the hospital, Naruto at his bedside. It was Naruto who'd been there through his 5 day detoxification and eventual withdrawal. It was Naruto who'd encouraged him to paint in order to keep Shukaku at bay, like his uncle Yashamaru had done before.

Once clean, he'd caught up with his school work, the newfound success of his artwork being the driving force. Naruto also straightened out. Towards the end of sophomore year, he began dating the heiress to the Hyuga family business, Hinata, so although he still occasionally smoked, his grades had gone from D's and F's to A's and B's. While Gaara had decided early on not to attend university, Naruto's main goal became to go. For a while, things were picture-perfect for Gaara: his father no longer beat him, Shukaku was gone, he had a budding art career, and he'd been clean for almost two years.

Then, everything came crashing down. No one wanted to look at his paintings, which were growing darker the older he got, Shukaku began talking to him again, keeping him up all night, and his father started beating him up again. Sometimes, he'd beat him so badly, that Gaara would be unable to move for days because of his broken ribs. So, in an act of desperation, he'd gone back to the false sense of security and comfort that heroin's embrace provided.

"Gaara, we're here," Naruto calls from the back of the truck, snapping him out of his reverie.


	4. Chapter 4:Roommates

**Chapter 4: Roommates**

**-Gaara**

"Honey, I'm home!" Naruto yells, barging into the apartment.

Gaara walks in after him. The tangy, yet sweet scent of pomegranates drifts into Gaara's nostrils. He's immediately stuck by the simplicity and beauty of the place. The interior walls and dividers were removed, the walls and ceilings painted white, while the hardwood floors were done in a deep black. In the living room, there's a fireplace along with a big Havana sofa, a vintage table and rocker, and some flower vases and a fishbowl filled with change, labeled, "Pandora's Box," in a neat cursive.

The furniture sits low on the floor; enormous floor to ceiling black bookcases on either end of the loft. The kitchen area is filled with stainless steel appliances and an elliptical table surrounded by 6 Ant chairs. The bedrooms, office area, closets, and bathrooms are on raised platforms, separated by large, black, white, and black and white polka dotted curtains on tracks.

"This way," Naruto says, leading him behind a black curtain into a spacious room with a large bed that sits on the floor, and a big window overlooking the nearby park.

"this is your room…I know you have to be at the gallery so you can just go ahead and go; I'll take care of bringing your boxes up here."

Gaara hesitates.

"Go on…" Naruto digs in his pocket, pulling out a keychain. "Here are your keys…your portfolio is in the backseat of the car…I also made you a copy of the apartment keys…now, go get them!" he beams, slapping Gaara on the back.

Gaara stares at Naruto. "…Naruto…thank you…for everything," he says quietly.

…

Gaara hears laughter as he walks into the small, cottage-like, glass building. Puppets and various paintings of traditional Japanese landscapes and tigers, along with clay pots and little clay figurines dominate the sides of the hallway.

"Stop it!" whines a feminine voice.

Gaara walks into a bare, spacious room.

"Sorry, we're closed," says a pale, skinny, man with short black hair and dark eyes.

The entire room falls silent. A blond man and a red headed man turn around, Gaara feels his blood freeze.

"Well, would you look at that Deidara….it's little Gaara," says the red head.

The blond smiles, "he's not little anymore Sasori…our friend has grown up."

A tall, pale, man who's holding a pair of ballet shoes over his head turns around. Gaara immediately recognizes him as the man from the merger meeting earlier in the day-Satō. Standing a couple of feet in front of him, reaching for the shoes is a familiar face. Gaara makes eye contact with the grey eyes when it hits him: it's the same girl he'd seen earlier in the day.

"You guys know him?" Yoruichi asks.

Sasori nods, a smile on his lips. "Yes…Sabaku and I go back."

Yoruichi closes his eyes, "Sabaku…..hey, you're my new partner's kid!" Yoruichi beams.

"What can we do for you?" Deidara ask.

"He's obviously here because of next month's exhibit," the black haired man says matter-of-factly, gesturing towards Gaara's portfolio.

Sasori's eyes light up. "I think you may be right Sai…well, if you'd be so kind as to follow me to my office, I'd me more than honoured to look at your art," Sasori says, leading Gaara out of the room.

Gaara hears the whining and laughter start back up as Sasori leads him into a small room, locking the door behind them. Sasori gestures at a nearby chair as he takes a seat behind an oak table. He leans back in the chair, eyes closed, hands behind his head.

"I knew you'd be back," he mutters.

"What?" Gaara says stiffly.

Sasori sits up straight, leaning across the table. "Don't play stupid….I know you went back to using heroin…I always knew you would. You know why?" he doesn't wait for a response, "because, heroin is my life. I live it, I breathe it. I know exactly what it does to you Gaara because it does the same thing to me," he sighs, "anyway, let me see your portfolio."

Gaara quietly hands it to Sasori who carefully examines the charcoal sketches and black and white photographs.

"Very impressive," Sasori says, closing the portfolio. "Your ability to capture the human likeness is outstanding… the exhibit is in a month. You're going to need at least 20 pieces. Since it's out first exhibit in a while, a majority of the artists being featured will be mostly local talent, although some big name collectors, critics, and curators will be present. 30% of whatever profits you make on that night will go to this gallery. That being said, we like to reward our most successful artist with a small grant of $5000 on opening night as well as a $2000 stipend for supplies and the like if they manage to get a commission from a high-profile curator on opening night."

He reaches into his desk, pulling out a small velvet pouch. "On me," he says, sliding the portfolio and pouch over to Gaara.

…

"So, how'd it go?" Naruto asks as Gaara walks into the apartment.

Gaara seems to hesitate, "….fine," he says, heading towards the living room.

The door to the apartment opens.

"Naruto, your half of the rent was long passed overdue, so I had to pay it today….you owe me $1050!"

Gaara looks up as he heads someone walk into the living room.

"Stop bitching already! I will pay you!" Naruto retorts.

Again, Gaara's eyes lock with a pair of grey eyes.

"Who's this?" she asks, turning towards Naruto.

"Oh, Rin, this is our new roommate, Gaara…Gaara, this is my roommate, Rin….I kinda forgot to tell you but I already had a roommate so….surprise."


	5. Chapter 5: This Means War!

**A/N: Thanks to all of you for reading my story! Also, big thanks to Animelover007 for her review and for adding my story to her favourites and alerts list and to koolkat44 for adding it to her alerts list. To my stalker friend Lauren, I'll try and be clearer in the future, and sorry for the confusion in the other chapter. Now, story time!**

**Chapter 5: This Means War!**

Gaara stares blankly at Naruto. Rin turns to Gaara.

"Hi…it's nice to meet you," she clears her throat, a serious look on her face.

"I trust that Naruto showed you around…anyhow, rent here is $2100 but since it's 3 of us now, we each pay $700 on the _last _day of the month. I'm in charge of the laundry, Naruto cleans, and you can do the dishes. We take turns cooking. Naruto eats pretty much anything as long as it's not too spicy. I'm a vegan whose food _has _to be kosher so Naruto and I have separate pots, pans, plates, glasses, and utensils. His stuff is orange while my stuff is black…" she pauses for a moment, thinking.

"Aahh, there's absolutely no smoking in the house. If you decide to break this, or any of the other rules, or if you skip out on your chores, you have to make a contribution to Pandora's Box," she says, gesturing towards the full fishbowl. "Also, under _no_ circumstances are you to touch, let alone drink, my pomegranate juice…any questions?"

"Yeah," Naruto says, "why the fucks are you so damn bossy?"

Rin ignores him. "Well, I'll take that as a no…dinner is in an hour," she says, walking passed Gaara and disappearing behind a polka-dotted curtain.

Gaara turns to Naruto.

"Look, I know what you're thinking: why didn't I tell you earlier? Well, it's because I was worried about you staying with your father…besides, it's not so bad here once you get used to Rin…she's not as bossy as she seems."

…

Rin shuffles into the kitchen the following morning, wearing a white tank top, baggy grey sweatpants, and black ankle socks. Her curls are pulled into a sloppy bun atop her head; a pair of black rimmed glasses sits on her face.

"Good morning," she mumbles to Gaara, who's seated at the table in a black t-shirt and sweatpants, reading.

Yawning, she heads to the fridge. Her hands instinctively reach into the fridge, expecting to grasp the familiar bottle of pomegranate juice. Nothing…Confused, she peers into the fridge. Strange, the glass bottle wasn't in its usual spot. She checks behind the carton of soy milk, the Tupperware of half-eaten lentil soup, Naruto's box of Meat-Lovers' pizza, and the paper plate with the cheesecake from his birthday last month. Still, she finds nothing.

"Hey," she starts, turning towards Gaara, "have you seen my -" her eyes widen.

Seated at the table, book in hand, glass bottle in front of him, is Gaara. Rin slams the fridge closed. Gaara looks up from his book.

"You're drinking my juice," Rin says quietly.

He looks at her, confused.

"You fucking drank my juice!" she yells, walking towards him.

"No I did not," he says in his hoarse tenor.

Rin rolls her eyes. "Oh, he talks, and the first thing out of his mouth is a lie," she says.

"…I'm not lying."

"I want my juice back."

He closes his book. "No," he says, making eye contact with her.

Her eye twitches. Rin walks over to the table, stopping in front of the bottle. Picking it up, she removes the cap, slowly licking the mouth of the bottle before placing it back down, a victorious smile on her face. "Let's see you drink it now."

"Hey guys, what's going on?" Naruto asks, walking into the kitchen wearing nothing but a pair of orange, frog-themed boxers; an empty bottle in his hands.

"Your _friend _stole my pomegranate juice."

Naruto starts laughing. "No he didn't…that's _his _juice. I needed to shit so I took yours….see?" he says, raising the empty bottle labeled "MINE" with a black sharpie.

Rin blanches. Laughing nervously, she turns to Gaara. "I am sooooo sorry abo-"

She lets out a high-pitched scream as the cold liquid runs down her hair, face, and body; drenching her shirt and the floor. Gaara places the now-empty bottle in her hands before walking out of the kitchen.

"I'm going to fucking kill you!" Rin yells after him.

"Aaaww man! Now _I_ have to clean this mess up! Thanks a lot Gaara!" Naruto yells.

Rin removes her stained glasses. "Damnit, my glasses are messed up," she mutters.

Naruto turns to her. "Well, why don't you just wear your contacts like you usually do?"

"I _hate _contacts."

Then why do you wear them?"

Rin sighs, "Because I can't do ballet with them!" she says angrily.

They hear Gaara walk back into the kitchen.

"Hey," Rin says, walking towards him, arm outstretched. "I'm sorry about the little misunderstanding…how about we start all over…truce?"

Gaara stares at her hand for a moment before grunting and walking passed her.

Rin quickly turns on her heels, grasping his shirt. "Why are you so rude?" she feels him tense.

"Don't touch me," he says coldly, before lightly pushing her away.

"You'll be sorry!" she yells, angrily stomping out of the kitchen.

She's walking to her room when she stops in front of Gaara's room, an idea suddenly springing into her head. "He'll regret ever messing with me."

….

Gaara steps into the shower, allowing the hot water to run through his curls, loosening them. He reaches for the bottle of shampoo, opening it. Squirting a bit in his hands, he massages the shampoo onto his scalp. A strange odour fills the shower. Gaara feels his scalp beginning to burn so he quickly washes the shampoo out of his hair. Stepping out of the shower, he goes to the bathroom mirror. Gaara wipes the steam off, his eyes instantly widening.

…

Rin and Naruto are lying on either end of the Havana sofa, bare feet raised in the air, and touching, when Gaara walks into the living room.

Naruto's eyes widen. "Dude," he says, dropping his feet, and causing Rin's feet to fall. He stands up, walking towards Gaara. "Your hair is sooo cool!" he says excitedly. "Lemme touch it!"

Gaara lightly slaps Naruto's hands away.

"Wow, I haven't seen hair like this since…Rin's!"

"Hey, what's wrong with my hair?" she asks, sitting up.

Naruto smiles, "its nappy…like Gaara's."

Rin turns to Gaara, tilting her head and squinting her eyes. "Yeah," she nods, "you're right. His hair _is _pretty nappy." She makes eye contact with him, a sly grin forming on her lips. "You know, pink is a _really _good colour on you….and that volume-to die for! You can pull off big hair _really _well."

She looks at his hair, examining her handiwork. His usually glossy, deep-red curls are fuzzy, the same colour as a flamingo, and huge; giving them the appearance of an afro. She stands up, walking towards him.

"Don't worry; your hair should be back to its regular size in a couple of hours. The pink will take about an hour to fade out of your h-"

The wind is knocked out of her as his fist connects with her stomach. Clutching her stomach, Rin falls onto her knees in front of him.

"Ooowww….you son of a bitch!" she sends her fist flying into his crotch.

Gaara's eyes widen; he lets out a cough, gasping for air. Rin begins to stand when she notices his foot fly out. It connects with her cheek, sending her flying into the glass coffee table. She feels the broken glass underneath her. Grabbing onto her swollen check, she tastes something metallic fill her mouth as a bit of blood slowly trickles out of her mouth and down her chin.

Naruto lets out a nervous laugh. "You guys, why can't we all just get along and stop making such a big mess for Naruto to clean up?"

Standing up, Rin runs at Gaara, ready to punch. He grabs her fist, twisting it. She struggles for a bit before managing to bite his hand.

"Aaah, bitch!" he swears as the blood slowly runs down his hand.

Rin spits the blood out of her mouth before punching him in the stomach; managing to knock him off his feet. She gets on top of him. Rin punches him in the face, and is raising her fist to punch him again when he suddenly wraps a hand tightly around her neck. Her eyes widen as she struggles for air. Squeezing tighter, Gaara pushes her on her back, so he's the one on top.

Rin shuts her eyes tightly, waiting for him to hit her. Nothing happens. She slowly opens her eyes just as he's lowering his hand. Rin begins to relax when a sensation like that of lightening passes through her, concentrating in her arm. Tears well in her eyes.

"Oh my sweet Lord!" she screams

Gaara pinches the smooth, delicate skin on her arm tighter,

"I'm sorry, I'm sorry!" she yells as he pinches tighter. "Ow, ow….I give! Uncle, uncle!" she yells, beginning to cry.

Satisfied, Gaara stands up. He tries to help her to her feet, but she angrily shrugs away, still crying. She stomps on his foot before running towards her room, bawling.

"It was _just_ a fucking pinch!" Naruto yells after her.


	6. Chapter 6: One Night

**A/N: This chapter is for my stalker Lauren. Hope this clarifies some things. The parts of the story that are **_**italicized **_**are Rin's flashbacks while the parts in boldface are Yoruichi's flashbacks. Also, to koolkat44, thanks for all the reviews and I'll consider making Rin's hair white. Sorry in advanced if this chapter is all over the place. I was disoriented when I first wrote it and wasn't feeling well when I typed it.**

**Chapter 6: One Night**

Rin walks into the darkened apartment at around 3 a.m. A peaceful silence envelops the entire area. Smiling, she removes her shoes and the jacket she'd been wearing. The scent of Armani's Acqua di Gio fills her nostrils. Damnit, she'd forgotten to give Yoruichi his jacket back. Now she'd _have _to wash it.

…..

_Her day had started out around 4 when she'd woken up to run 3 miles before bathing and heading off to the conservatory where she was a student. After 8 hours of non-stop practicing, 2 of which consisted of her instructor, Chiyo-baasama, (as everyone fondly referred to the elderly former prima-ballerina), comparing her dancing to that of a cow's and threatening to have someone else dance as Giselle, Yoruichi had come to take her out to lunch._

_At first she'd been under the impression that it would only be the two of them, so she was a bit mortified when they'd shown up at the upscale café, and who should be there waiting for them, but her own father! Then again, she should have known as much, considering the fact that Yoruichi __**hated **__the perks that came with being one of the richest men in the world; preferring the dollar movies to the opera house._

_ Lunch was….awful, to say the least. Her father had gone on and on about how much he missed his "little bell," and how they'd hardly spent any time together. Rin had to keep herself from yelling at him about how he'd cheated on her mother with Mai's mother while they were engaged, how he was hardly ever at home while she was growing up, and about how she'd have to take care of herself and raise her baby brother once her mother passed away. Instead, she'd smiled stiffly and asked him about the weather, at which, he began to cry and beg her to come back home because he," needed" her._

_Startled, she'd gotten up, begging Yoruichi to take her home. Once he made sure Mr. Mori was okay, Yoruichi reluctantly agreed to take her home. The pair was quiet for a while until Yoruichi suggested going over the art gallery owned by their friends Sasori, Deidara, and Sai._

…

**Yoruichi first met Sasori some 5 years ago when his father Daisuke Satō was killed in the airport, while on his way back from a business trip. Yoruichi and his mother received the bad news the following morning, believe it to be the worst to happen, only to find themselves homeless and penniless within a week. Daisuke was a heavy drinker, a bad gambler, and a drug-dealer, often using the heroin and cocaine he was supposed to be selling for the narcos. When he died, not only did he leave his wife with a huge pile of debt, he'd also gambled away their comfortable suburban home.**

** Daisuke's business partner, Noru Mori, offered to take the widow and orphan in until he could straighten out Daisuke's finances and pay off the debt. Mrs. Satō had kindly, but adamantly refused, electing to go back to her hometown of Osaka. When she arrived with her son, **_**all **_**of her relatives had turned her away for marrying, "that foreigner," or as members of her immediate family like to say, "that Spanish devil." Distraught, mother and son ambled around town, hoping to find somewhere to stay, when the pair ran into a redheaded boy and his grandmother who were in town on a visit from Tokyo.**

** The grandmother and her grandson turned out to be Osaka natives who were staying here because one of the grandmother's students was ill. After a lot of insisting on the grandmother's part, Mrs. Sato and Yoruichi agreed to spend the rest of the month living with Chiyo and Sasori in their small two room rural home.**

** At fist, the two boys, who were the same age, did not pay any attention to one another. All that changed when Yoruichi happened upon a handmade, wooden, puppet lying on the floor of the room that he shared with Sasori. He was so amazed by it; he hadn't noticed Sasori standing over him. When he looked up, startled, he'd ended up dropping the puppet and breaking it. Tears forming in his eyes, Yoruichi apologized profusely. Sasori laughed, shaking his hand dismissively. After about a minute of hesitating, Sasori ended up asking Yoruichi why he and his mother left Tokyo.**

** Once he'd told his story, Yoruichi asked about Sasori's family. Sasori told him that his dad was a business man that, "fucked my grandma's daughter, a hooker who ended up pregnant after that encounter. Shortly after giving birth to me, she went back to 'work' when she was killed by a client who refused to pay her….by that time, my dad was already dead; killed by a member of a rival mob." So he'd been taken to his grandmother. They'd remained in Osaka until he was about 9 when they moved to Tokyo so that Chiyo could teach ballet to the daughter of one of her former student, a 6 year old girl named Rin Mori.**

**At the sound of his best friend's name, Yoruichi lightened up. Turns out, Sasori and Rin were pretty good friends, although they were constantly competing for Chiyo's attention-him with his art and she with her ballet. So, imagine his delight when a month later, Yoruichi's mother received a letter from Mr. Mori saying that the debt had been paid off and that he'd be paying Yoruichi's way through boarding school. Sasori would also be a beneficiary of Mr. Mori's generosity. The man would pay for schooling for the 2 boys for as long as they needed it, as well as buying a home for Mrs. Mori to live in.**

**While Sasori was excited to be going to boarding school, Yoruichi was more excited to be seeing Rin because she'd been "sick" for almost a year now. He was incredibly disappointed upon returning to Tokyo and learning that Rin was gone; shipped off to a small town in the south of Spain to live with her paternal grandmother. For a while, he wallowed in his misery before noticing a profound change in Sasori. The boy had become withdrawn, not wanting to talk to Yoruichi like he usually did. After a lot of prying, Yoruichi learned that Sasori's grandmother had been sent to Spain with Rin in order to keep teaching her.**

**Their shared loss over a loved one bonded them closer, although Yoruichi decided to focus on his studies, while Sasori completely stopped caring about school, focusing instead on art and getting into drugs for the first time, despite his better judgment. Upon graduating, Mr. Mori took Yoruichi under his wing while Sasori went off to Kyoto, hoping to make a name for himself. Within 2 years, Yoruichi, the once dirt-poor, orphan became one of the richest men in Tokyo when Mr. Mori offered him a position in the company. A few months later, he was made a partner in the company, and reunited with Rin. **

**The once awkward, skinny girl with braces and glasses, and unruly curls that stopped in tangles around the small of her back was gone; replaced with an elegant, curvy, although still insecure, young woman with well-maintained, shoulder-length curls, and a new, fiery temper. While the two were catching up, Yoruichi kept thinking about Sasori. He now had more money than he'd ever imagined to be humanly possible, and he still remember Sasori's love of art and how the boy always said that he'd wanted to own an art gallery.**

**Yoruichi looked around for a couple of months before he found the perfect place: a small building in midtown. After getting in contact with Sasori, he'd convinced him to come to Tokyo for a while, surprising him with the gallery on his birthday. After the initial shock wore off, Sasori introduced Rin and Yoruichi to his two friends: Deidara, a blond that specialized in clay and who'd gone to boarding school with them, and Sai, a pale, dark-haired painter Sasori met while in Kyoto. Within months, the 3 artists were running a pretty successful gallery.**

…

_By the time Rin and Yoruichi had reached the gallery later that day, it was raining, so in an act of chivalry, Yoruichi had given her his jacket, bracing himself against the rain. Once they entered the gallery, Sai accosted Rin, wanting to capture, "the perfect ballet foot," so Rin ended up putting on her Pointe shoes and standing, en Pointe, for a LONG time while Sai took multiple pictures. By the time they were done, Deidara walked in with dinner: large steak burgers for Sasori, Yoruichi, Sai, and himself, and some lettuce he tried to pass off as a salad for Rin because he knew that she was, "watching her figure."_

_ After about an hour of arguing, Rin managed to sweet talk Deidara into walking a couple of blocks in the rain to get her some Udon Noodle Salad at her favourite vegan place. Once they'd eaten, they began to clean up and paint the gallery in preparation for next month's exhibit, working until 2:30 in the morning when Sasori decided to call it a day after Deidara kept passing out from all of the paint fumes._

…_._

Rin is heading towards her room when she suddenly hears movement in the kitchen. Freezing, she holds her breath she watches Gaara walk into his room. Strange, she hadn't seen him earlier yesterday morning before she went to school and Naruto had sent her a text saying that Gaara had been in his room all day. Tiptoeing, Rin walks towards his room, slowly lifting a corner of the curtain. She notices a light shining from the bathroom and hears water running. Slowly, she walks into his room. A familiar odour fills her nostrils.

Not watching where she's going, Rin steps onto a small, glass vial. She bites down on her tongue hard to keep from screaming, as the pieces of glass sink into her bleeding foot. She reaches down to remove the shards of glass from her foot, unaware that the water was no longer flowing. When she gets up, her eyes widen with fear as they lock with Gaara's cold, sea foam green eyes.

"What are you doing in here?" he asks harshly.


	7. Chapter 7: Hush

**A/N: I'm experiencing writer's block so this chapter is a bit on the short side.**

**Chapter 7: Hush**

Rin's throat feels dry as she tries to swallow. Her eyes dart about the room, taking it all in: the hypodermic needles, the empty vials, the spoons, and the familiar odour… she should have known earlier; it was heroin. Heart beating quickly, Rin calmly turns around, walking back to her room on shaking feet. Once in her room, she collapses onto her bed, shaking. She'd trusted Naruto and he'd brought a druggie into her home. Sweet, Naruto, who she'd first met while putting up a "Roommate Wanted" sign at the university where he was a student.

…..

He'd come to her apartment the following morning bearing gifts of cheese and chocolate. When she'd sourly told him that she didn't eat dairy, he'd fallen at her feet, begging her to allow him to move in because this was his, "only chance to impress my girlfriend's father." Moved by his outburst, and slightly uncomfortable, Rin decided to disappoint the other perspective roommates, all of whom where male, and let him move in. within a week, Naruto was in her apartment.

The two quickly bonded over their shared sense of humour, which, at times, bordered on obscene. A couple of weeks after he moved in, Rin mentioned how he'd make such a cute girl, thus an idea was born. They bought a blonde wing and Rin put it on him, along with some of her makeup and slutty clothing that Mai kept buying for Rin so that she could, "get laid." In a couple of hours, Naruto would go from a cute blond man to a drop-dead-gorgeous blonde woman.

Rin would tuck her hair underneath an orange fedora with a peacock feather, put on Naruto's orange tuxedo, along with some fake facial hair, and the pair would be off. They'd walk through midtown; Naruto channeling his inner Mai (whom he'd met on a couple of occasions), while Rin would perform her "pimp walk" (inspired by her mother's brother). Usually, they'd get disapproving or horrified looks from the uptight business men and women, with the occasional cheers and laughter from the younger crowds.

On two separate occasions, they'd ended up having to outrun some police officers after an officer tried to feel Naruto up, only to discover that that was, in fact, a penis in his hand. So, yes, the two had been through a lot in the short time that they knew each other. Despite their hijinks, they did have some serious conversations that consisted of a lot of talking, crying, hugs," I love you", and laughter. Naturally, when Naruto had asked her if his best friend could move into the spare room, she'd been more than happy to say yes. She'd heard a lot about Gaara from Naruto, so she already knew about his previous drug addiction. However, she _assumed _he'd stopped using heroin, considering the fact that Naruto said, "he's been clean for over 2 years now."

…

"I guess I was wrong," Rin mutters to herself.

She gets the feeling of being watched, so she sits up, turning towards the entrance to her room. Her blood freezes.

"What do you want?" she manages to choke out after about a minute of staring into Gaara's cold, harsh face.

"What were you doing in my room?" he asks coldly. He takes a step towards the bed.

Rin moves back further on the bed, bumping against the wall.

He moves closer to the bed until he's only a few feet away from her.

"I –I" her breath catches in her throat as his hand warps around her neck.

Rin wraps her hands around his, trying to pry his fingers off her neck.

"Stay out of my room," he hisses near her ear.

Rin notices something off about him. His voice sounds a bit…hollow.

Gaara makes eye contact with her. Tears are threatening to fall from her grey eyes; he lips are quivering. He lets go of her neck, clutching the side of his head in pain.

Rin stands up, heading towards him. "Hey, are you okay?" she asks gently, reaching towards him.

"Don't!" he yells, tuning towards her.

His eyes widen as the sharp sound fills the room. Gaara stares at his shaking hand before looking at Rin. Her eyes are wide and empty, silent tears falling down her cheeks, mixing with the blood. Her lips begin to quiver, a sad smile forming on them.

"I- I'm sorry…" she whispers.

'_Why the hell is she apologizing?' _Gaara hears a sharp pain in his head, followed by the sound of a voice laughing mockingly at him. Clutching his head, he stumbles out of her room.

Once, he's gone, Rin collapses into a heap on her floor, sobbing.


	8. Chapter 8: Flowers Are

**Chapter 8: Flowers Are…**

**A/N: Please don't be like my stalker Lauren and ask so many questions like "whose grave is that?" and, "why is it in a park"...even though I _clearly_ said it's in a clearing behind the park...I'll explain everything later on in the story.**

Gaara dips the paintbrush into the vivid green paint. The brush kisses the canvas, leaving behind a lush green curve. Pausing, he listens to the silence that envelops the apartment. Naruto was still as school, while Rin…he feels a sharp pain in his chest at the thought of her. She still acted the same way she did when he first moved in-not paying much attention to him. Yet, something odd had appeared in her eyes since that fateful night two weeks ago. He'd seen that look in so many faces before hers. She seemed to instantly tense up when she was in the same room as her.

"Why should it matter what some bimbo thinks about you?" comes a harsh voice from within his head.

"I _don't _care what she thinks," he hears himself reply.

"Oh, but you _do,_" mocks the voice. "You should have allowed me to kill her when you had her."

"…I don't kill people."

The voice burst into a fit of laughter. "Listen to yourself Gaara: 'I don't kill people.' What was Yashamaru….a vegetable?"

Gaara clutches at his head. "Shut up!" he yells, knocking the canvas over.

"Yes, dance for Shukaku," mocks the voice.

The pain in his head intensifies.

"Did you really think I was gone, eh, Gaara?" asks Shukaku. "I _never _leave…I was just waiting for you to go back to destroying your life before waking back up….listen," he says, almost tenderly. "You _need _me Gaara….stop fighting it and just let it happen."

"No!" Gaara yells, hurling the canvas at the wall.

It shatters into a million tiny pieces. He hears someone quickly inhale behind him. Gaara turns to the doorway, his heart stopping in his throat.

"I – I was worried about you," Rin chokes out. Her eyes are wide and she's shaking.

"Kill her," Shukaku whispers.

Gaara takes a step towards her. Shaking her head, Rin takes a step backwards.

"Don't," she whispers, as he walks closer to her.

He feels her shakily grasp the front of his shirt.

"Why don't you like me?" she asks, voice breaking.

A loud ringing fills Gaara's head. Pushing her out of his room, he grasps at his head.

…

Rin and Naruto are seated at the table, quietly eating dinner. She stared down at her bowl of untouched saffron risotto with peas and asparagus. She hadn't had much of an appetite in the last 3 days.

"Hey, where's Gaara? I haven't seen him in close to 3 weeks." Naruto suddenly says.

Rin stares blankly into Naruto's face. Should she break his heart and tell him the truth?

"….Gaara's been…_really _sick…" she says finally, unable to look him in the eyes.

She'd lied to Naruto…and for what? To protect some guy that beat her up?

Lightheaded, she stands up. "I - I need some fresh air," she mutters, walking towards the door. Slipping into a pair of flip-flops, she throws the door open, stepping into the hallway.

"Don't wait up on me," she calls out.

"Okay," he says, still focused on his steak.

Sighing, she locks the door. She walks down the narrow hallway, stopping at the elevator. Pushing the button, her steps in. once on the first floor, Rin quickly walks out of the building and into the cool, evening air.

…

The pain in his head having stopped, Gaara opens his room window, walking onto the balcony. The moon is out and full, illuminating the clear, night sky. He notices a figure quickly running across the parking lot and in the direction of the nearby park. Walking back into his room, Gaara throws on a black jacket and a pair of converse. Pausing at the curtain, he listens to the apartment for a while. The only sound he can hear is that of Naruto doing his homework on his laptop in the office. Gaara slips out of his room and out the apartment. He hurries to the elevator, quickly slipping out of the building and into the building.

The sound of footsteps up ahead drifts back to Gaara as he walks through the park. He stops at a clearing as the sound of sweet singing fills the quiet night air. Mesmerized, he walks through the clearing. Large, bare, Sakura trees hug either end of the rough, _***moss* **_covered, stone path. The singing gets louder as Gaara walks further down the path. He stops at a figure that's hunched over what appears to be a grave. The structure itself is a simple, marble thing with a six point star, along with several Hebrew words engraved in it. He catches a glimpse of several characters that form a word. Gaara racks his brain, trying to remember his Ancient Languages course from high school. Baby girl….the phrase jumps out at him.

Surrounding the plain grave marker are brilliant flowers. Stunning stargazer lilies, breathtaking, yet ironically sad, _***purple hyacinths***_, delicate, lilies of the valley, playful,_** *pink carnations***_,_*** myrtles***_, and sprigs of _***rosemary***_,all are arranged around the burial site in a meticulously beautiful way. Still singing, the figure stands up, tuning towards him. Gaara feels his blood freeze.

Rin continues singing, eyes closed, and a serene look on her face. Gaara slowly takes a step backwards. The sound of his foot stepping on, a breaking, and a fallen branch fills the air. The fragile silence that hung in the air is suddenly broken, as the horrible, harsh sound breaks into the delicate glass casing that seemed to surround the small area. Distresses, birds suddenly take flight from their resting places. The singing stops abruptly.

Rin's eyes pry open, wide with horror. The horror quickly turns into anger.

"You've got some nerve!" she snarls harshly.

The moonlight illuminates her beautiful features, making the words seem all the more terrible. Transfixed, Gaara stands there, rooted to the spot. Her grey eyes glow in the moonlight, seeming more silver than grey. Her beautiful curls are loose about her shoulders, surrounding her like some sort of wild halo; appearing more white than black.

"What the hell is your problem?! You beat the shit out of me, scare me in my _own _house, and-" her voice cracks. "and stay locked up in your room for _two weeks _using heroin….now you've followed me here…what do you want?" she says quietly.

Gaara continues staring at her, his throat tight.

"You're a monster," she says sadly, gazing into his eyes.

Time itself seems to freeze at the utterance of those words. The ringing in his head starts back up.

"Kill her, kill her, and kill her!" Shukaku yells aggressively.

Forcing himself not to move, Gaara falls onto his knees, grasping at his head. He lets out a blood-curling scream that kidnaps the night, destroying it. The sound travels, sending a flock of startled birds into flight.

Rin's eyes widen as she takes a step towards him.

"Stay away!" he yells, his entire being consumed by a terrible flame.

"Kill the bitch now, you idiot! What the hell are you waiting for?!" Shukaku yells as Rin continues towards Gaara.

"Kill her damnit, kill her!"

Gaara falls headfirst onto the ground. All is suddenly silent as everything goes dark.

…..

**A/N: I used the following flora for symbolism:**

**Mosses represent maternal love.**

**Purple hyacinths symbolize sorrow, and the sentiment, please forgive me.**

**Pink carnations= I'll never forget you.**

**Myrtles- vessel or motherhood**

**Rosemary= remembrance**

**Thanks so much to The Sand Alchemist for subscribing and to all of you who read my story (even those of you who don't review)! All of your support is greatly appreciated!**


	9. Chapter 9: Three Simple Words

**A/N: This is probably going to be my second to the last chapter for a while because the evil bitch that is school is approaching and I'm going to have to focus my writing on my A.P. Lit work.**

**Chapter 9: Three Simple Words**

"Gaara?!" Rin yells as he hits the floor, a small pool of blood forming underneath his head. She gets no response.

"Gaara?!" she calls out, panicking.

Without hesitation, she immediately goes to his side, lifting his head into her lap. His forehead is busted open, blood gushing out. His usually pale skin is wan. Quickly unzipping and removing his jacket, Rin places it on the floor, laying his head on it. Her breath catches in her throat. His pale arms are ravaged; covered in sores, scratches, and blisters.

"Mommy…" she whispers aloud, tears forming in her eyes.

Fighting back the tears, Rin rips a length off the sleeve of her pale blue t-shirt, using it as a bandage to temporarily stop the bleeding. She wraps one of his arms around her shoulders, standing up. Picking the jacket off the floor, Rin notices how light he feels. She lets out a final sigh before setting off on a long track back to the apartment, the grave forgotten.

…

The desperate sound of the doorbell being constantly rung draws Naruto from his sleep. Pissed, he walks into the living room, tuning on the lights. The sound grows more insistent.

"Yeah, yeah, I'm coming….hold your horses!" he shouts, walking towards the apartment door. He unlocks it, Rin instantly collapsing in his arms as she struggles to hold Gaara up.

Naruto's eyes widen, "Rin…what…"

"No time to talk…take him to his room, remove his shirt, and lay him on his bed…I'll boil some water," she says breathlessly.

…

Gaara's eyes flutter open. A petite silhouette darts about the room, broom in house. Inhaling deeply, he closes his eyes. When he opens them again, large pair of warm, grey eyes is staring directly into them. Startled, his eyes widen. Enormous dimples form on either of her cheeks.

"Oh, you're up!" Rin says warmly, moving back from him.

A sharp pain soars through Gaara's spine as he sits up in bed. A cool breeze dances in from the open windows. His entire body feels numb. Gaara stares down at his bandaged arms, flexing his stiff fingers. When he looks back up, Rin is staring at him anxiously.

"You must be hungry," she says expectantly.

Gaara stares at her.

Rin's curls are tangled; pulled back into a messy ponytail. About 3 inches of electric white hair is visible near the roots of her hair. The skin around her eyes is sallow. The contours of her cheeks are fully visible on her usually round face. She stands barefoot, wearing nothing but an oversized, "I love ramen," t-shirt-Naruto's- while holding a broom in one hand and a clear plastic bag filled with broken needles, bent spoons, and shattered glass vials.

She smiles nervously. "I'll be right back," she says, walking out of the room.

When she walks back in, she's carrying a silver tray with a steaming bowl of soup, a glass of apple juice, a spoon, and a napkin on it. As she gets closer to him, Gaara feels his stomach turn and he gags slightly at the scent of the soup.

"Here we go," she says, placing the tray on his nightstand. Picking up the bowl and spoon, Rin takes a sit besides him on the edge of the bed.

"It's beet and barley soup…my mom and Chiyo-baasama used to make it for me when I was sick," she says, stirring the soup.

He hates beets.

Rin lifts the full spoon towards his tightly clenched lips.

"Open up," she coos.

Gaara does not budge. She tries to force the spoon into his mouth, accidentally spilling the soup onto his bare chest. Rin swears under her breath, standing up to get the napkin from the tray. He winces slightly as she wipes his chest.

"It's not so bad," she says, sitting back down. She takes a big spoonful of the soup, putting it in her mouth. Her eyes widen as she lets out a shudder. She tries to smile, but it comes out as a grimace. Turning her head, she spits out the soup onto the hardwood floor.

"Dear God, I hate beets," she mumbles before turning back to him.

"Look," she starts frankly, "I know you don't like beets and neither do I but I have a whole pot full of this stuff and by God, you will finish it!"

"Big Daddy's home!" Naruto yells, bursting through the curtains.

Rin turns to him, fire brimming in her eyes. "Big Daddy?! Bitch, go do the damn laundry!"

"Yes ma'am," he replies, quickly running back out.

Rin turns back to Gaara.

"Now, Gaara, you need to drink this so you can feel better," she says slowly, as if addressing an infant or an invalid. "If you don't finish this bowl, you won't get _any _apple juice," she says, gesturing towards the glass.

'_She can't possibly be serious.'_

Placing the spoon back in the soup, Rin extracts some more of the lethal liquid.

"Here comes the helicopter!" she squeals, moving the spoon towards his mouth in a wiggly pattern.

She's met by so much resistance, that she forces the spoon into his mouth. Most of the soup makes it into his mouth, with a few drops spilling out.

"Oh, poor baby," she coos, wiping his face delicately.

Gaara feels his face grow hot

"Alright…another one! Say 'aah'," she says sweetly.

He hesitates before opening his mouth slightly, to her delight.

…

The far-off sound of the familiar, airy, delicate singing drifts into Gaara's ears, drawing him back to consciousness. He feels someone sitting besides him. Opening his eyes, he sees a smiling Naruto. Gaara notices that the smile doesn't reach the boy's eyes.

"Why didn't you tell me sooner?" Naruto asks quietly.

Gaara sighs, "Naruto…."

Naruto laughs bitterly. "…it took 8 hours to get Rin to tell me what was going on, and by then…" he exhales, running his fingers through his hair. "she's been up with you for the passed month, worried sick…I don't think I've ever seen her so quiet…I begged her to let me take you to the hospital, but she just said, 'no…the most the hospital is going to do is put him through some half-assed detox, and as soon as he gets out, he'll go back to heroin.' Why…why didn't you tell me sooner?" he repeats.

Not waiting for an answer, he continues. "you know, you would have missed the exhibit were it not for the fact that Rin was stuck here with you…they've yet to finish cleaning up so the exhibit won't happen for another month." Naruto smiles warmly now, "see, I told you Rin wasn't such a bitch." He stops smiling. "I - I promise we'll get through this…I wont leave you no matter what…" he exhales, steadying his breath. "I love you Gaara."

Eyes wide, Gaara stares at Naruto. I love you….three simple words that no one had ever said to him before.

He hesitates, "I - I love you too, Naruto," he finally says.

The blond throws his arms around him, hugging him tightly. Gaara feels something wet hit his shoulder.


	10. Chapter 10: January

**A/N: Well, here it is …the final chapter for a while…PLEASE REVIEW….This chapter is dedicated especially to koolkat44 because she gave me the idea of making Rin's hair white, and to Lauren for talking me into finally doing it…Also, thanks to Tammy for her review ! Story time! =3**

**Chapter 10: January**

Spirit soaring, Gaara steps out of the cathedral into the cold, January air. Outside, there's a thin layer of snow that dresses everything in a majestic, white robe. It strikes him as odd how it did not snow throughout November and December, when suddenly, at exactly midnight, the tiny, delicate flakes descended from the heavens. He'd been sitting up in his bed, unable to paint, while trying not to heave the last of Rin's beet and barley soup when he'd looked out the window and noticed the tiny flakes. Inspire, he'd spent the better part of the morning capturing the snowflakes as best as he could.

For 2 weeks after the day he'd come to, Rin continued coming to his room daily, nursing him back to health. Although she never once complained, Gaara knew she hadn't been to ballet practice in almost two months. Instead, she'd come in before the sun rose, carrying a bowl of the dreaded soup. Even though he'd regained control of his limbs, Rin would not allow him to feed himself; preferring to feed him herself.

Once the poison was consumed, she'd place a canvas, some paints, and a few brushes in his lap, sit on the edge of the bed, and chatter away about nothing in particular while he painted. She'd occasionally hum, although she never did sing. Gaara liked the sound of her voice; he enjoyed the soothing effect its timbre had on him.

...

Gaara walks to his snow-kissed, black VW Eos. Opening the door, he slides in. all in all, today had been a miraculous day. January 1st: Solemnity of Mary, Mother of God. Whispering a silent prayer, he grasps the rosary around his neck, kissing it.

"Amen," he mutters.

He goes to start up the car when he hears a quick rap on the window. He rolls it down, looking genuinely surprised.

"It's been quite a while since you last attended Mass, Gaara," says a smiling Sasori.

"I - I haven't been feeling well…." He mutters

Sasori gazes at him sympathetically. "I'm so sorry to hear that…I trust that you're in better health now?"

Gaara nods.

"Good…how are your pieces coming along?"

"I'm still short a piece."

Sasori smiles, "well, you still have about a month…well, I've got to go now, but I'd love it if you could stop by the gallery sometime next week….I'll catch you later…oh, and I hope you'll come back for Mass again."

Gaara nods, watching Sasori walk away.

…

Dusting the snow from his tan-colored shirt, Gaara walks into the apartment. In the living room, the fireplace is burning; the sweet scent of cherry wood filling the toasty apartment. Taking off his Tom's, Gaara walks into the kitchen.

"Hey!" Rin says cheerfully.  
Or at least, that's who Gaara _thinks_ it is. Her usually glossy, jet-black, shoulder-length curls are gone; replaced by a head full of glossier, electric-white curls that sit longer, in between her shoulder blades. Her perfectly arched eyebrows are pale; making her eyes look wider; her entire face seeming more youthful.

"Gaara, boy, am I glad you're back!" comes Naruto's voice from the living room.

The blond walks into the kitchen, wearing nothing but a pair of black and orange boxers.

"Put some damn clothes on!" Rin yells.

Naruto barely glances at her. He turns to Gaara. "can you believe that all this time, the girl I held dearest to my heart, besides my sweet Hinata, has been lying to me?!" he says, turning to Rin accusingly.

"How did I _lie _to you?" she snaps back?

"You said your hair was black!"

"I never said that, you moron!"

He pauses. "…um…well, you _didn't _tell me you dyed your hair! Here I was thinking you had black hair, only to discover that you're a COMPLETE sham! That's right Gaara…her hair is actually white!"

Rin rolls her eyes. "My colour was fading, and the white was growing back in too quickly so I decided to remove the black…it's not that serious Naruto."

"Yes it is! If your hair colour is fake, then what else is…your boobs?!" he stares at them. "Haha, never mind….they're too small…um….your ass?!" he bursts into a fit of giggles. "I'm just kidding…there's no way that monster could be fake….so, are your pubes white?"

Her face flames up. "What kind of question is that?!"  
"A fairly reasonable one…I mean, if you went as far as to dyeing your eyebrows, then what's stopping you from dyeing your pubes? Besides, I asked Gaara if his pubes were red when I first met him."

"…two things: first, I don't dye my eyebrows, I pencil them in. second, ew, that's gay."

Yeah, it's gay…like you. That's why you don't have a boyfriend…oh wait, I'm wrong. You _don't _have a boyfriend because your old one dumped you, and no one else wants you."

Rin's eyes widen, "that is NOT true!" she yells, stomping away to her room.

….

"_guess who?"_

Gaara's eyes force themselves open at the sound of _his _voice…Shukaku.

"_that's right, I'm back! I had to leave for a while because of the girl….damn, that bitch sure can talk…but, it's okay because she's easy on the eyes: beautiful face, nice body, and cute voice…eh Gaara?"_

He gets no response from the boy.

"_oh, come on! Don't tell me you haven't though about having a little fun with her in bed-"_

"what do you want?"

Shukaku laughs, "_why, I just want to have a little fun, is all! I'm tired of being stuck in the body of a guy who doesn't fuck…"_

"…I suppose you should leave my body then."

Shukaku snorts, _"what are you, crazy? I have it made here: you're a handsome guy who does drugs, paints, and doesn't eat meat! What else could I ask for?! Besides, you know the whole sex with a __**female**__ thing…"_ he adds pointedly.

"…no," Gaara says simply.

"_get up!"_

Gaara finds himself sit up in bed, and then standing.

"you and I are going for a little walk Gaara."

…

Rin pulls the covers over her body, ready to sleep, when she hears the apartment door open. She quickly gets out of bed, running into the living room in nothing but a knee-length, blush-pink, nightgown. She hears the elevator start. Panicking, she runs into the hallway, barefoot.

...

Gaara steps onto the snow-covered roof.

"_keep walking,"_ Shukaku snarls.

Gaara continues to walk until he reaches the edge of the building.

"_damn, check out the view! I think the snow-covered ground would look even better with your blood splattered across it!"_

Gaara's eyes widen.

"_come on…get to jumping!"_

"Gaara?!"

"_oh fuck yes! I knew she'd come here!"_

Ignoring Shukaku, he turns around at the sound of her voice.

"what are you doing?!" she yells, anguished.

He says nothing, staring at her. Her white hair is pulled into a high ponytail. Gaara notices circles underneath her eyes.

"why do you care?" he mutters.

Rin gets angry. "I_ care_ because…" her voice cracks. "because you're killing yourself Gaara…I've lost so many people to heroin, my mother included, and I'll be damned if I loose you too…I - I'm really worried about you Gaara," she says softly, gazing into his eyes. "I know we haven't been the best of friends, and we really don't know one another, but still…."

Gaara notices so much pain in her sad, grey eyes. A sharp pain soars through his head. Clutching it, he stares down at the floor.

"…R- Rin…"

The sound of her name uttered in his hoarse tenor sends chills down her spine. She takes a step towards him. Instinctively, Gaara steps backwards. He feels a burning sensation surge through his body. His bare feet feel numb. Staring down, Gaara notices a bloodied, rusted piece of metal laying a few feet in front of him. He takes a step backwards; the pain intensifies as the metal sinks further into his foot. Gaara winces in pain.

Rin walks to his side. "come on," she says, taking him by the hand.

…

"here we go," she sighs, helping him onto her bed. She props some pillows against his back. "I'll go boil some water," she says, walking out of the room.

Gaara glances around the room. It looks like room of a little girl. Posters of ballerinas cover the walls, and stuffed animals are all over the floor and bed. A tiny, stuffed panda bear sits atop an ivory Bordeaux Bombay 5 drawer baroque chest. In the corner, in a glass case, are porcelain, Victorian-style, dolls, along with a porcelain tea set. Turning his head, Gaara notices some picture frames on the nightstand besides the bed.

In a light blue glass frame is the picture of a little boy. The boy's skin is a creamy vanilla, with cheeks flushed with a dusty rose. He has a small, round nose with a spray of freckles that start above it, spreading across his cheeks. His wide eyes are bright blue and wide. His plump, rosebud lips are turned up in a shy smile; enormous dimples on either cheek. In a green frame next to the blue one, is a picture of two grinning, wavy-haired, towheaded boys. Their eyes are light brown; their skin is paler than that of the other boy's. yet, they also have the same spray of freckles, and the same enormous dimples.

Next to that, in a pale pink frame, are two smiling women. Gaara notices them as the women from the merger, way back when. Mrs. Mori, the pale, hazel-eyed woman with long, pin-straight, black hair, is standing next to a taller, blonde-haired, blue-eyed, rosy cheeked, dimpled woman. The two women share the same laughing eyes, wide smile, and high cheekbones. Next to that, in a lavender frame, is a picture of a black-haired Rin; cheeks flushed, holding hands with Yoruichi as he kisses her cheek.

"Those are my brothers, my sister, my step-mom, and my….best friend," Rin suddenly says, startling him.

She has a bowl of steaming water, an enormous pair of tweezers, and some white cloths in her hands. She places the items on the nightstand.

"Let's have a look, shall we?" she says, walking towards him on the bed.

She peers at the sole of his foot, letting out a whistle. "It's lodged pretty far in there….hold up; let me go get some alcohol."

She walks out, returning with a bottle of vodka and a glass. Gaara stares at her questioningly.

Rin smiles, "Naruto has a lot of accidents." She fills the glass.

"Drink this," she murmurs, placing the glass to his lips.

Gaara slowly drinks the liquid. Warmth soars through his veins, numbing him.

Rin takes the glass, placing it atop the nightstand. Picking up the cloth, and tweezers, she gently dips them into the steaming water. She takes the bowl and bottle in her hands, before sitting near him on the bed; placing his leg in her lap. She begins to hum, opening the bottle of vodka and pouring a bit on the hot piece of cloth.

"Aaahh!" he groans in pain as she rubs the sole of his foot with the cloth.

"Sssshhh…" she reaches in the bowl, pulling out the pair of tweezers. She hesitates, and then begins to sing softly.

"_Nenneko shasshari mase,  
Neta ko no kawaisa.  
Okite naku ko no  
Nenkororo, tsura nikusa.  
Nenkororon, nenkororon._

_Nenneko shasshari mase,_  
_Kyō wa nijūgo-nichi sa._  
_Asu wa kono ko no,_  
_Nenkororo, Miya-mairi._  
_Nenkororon, nenkororon._

_Miya e maitta toki,_  
_Nan to yūte ogamu sa._  
_Issho kono ko no,_  
_Nenkororo, mame na yō ni._  
_Nenkororon, nenkororon."_

His eyes widen in recognition…Yashamaru used to sing this song to him late at night in his rich tenor.

Rin's voice is light, delicate, and airy, but not wispy. There's a certain frailty and sadness in her voice that makes the song all the more heart wrenching. He feels his entire body relax as her voice surrounds him.

"Done," she says, turning towards him with a shy smile. "See, that wasn't so bad…"She removes the sweat-soaked curls from his forehead. She moves towards him, kissing his forehead tenderly.

His entire face turns red.

"You and Naruto are so shy, it's cute!" she gathers up the things, walking out of the room.

Gaara hears the kitchen cabinets open, followed by the sound of the microwave. A few moments later, she walks back in, carrying 2 steaming mugs.

"Hazelnut coffee," she says, handing him a burgundy mug. Rin sits down besides him, tucking her legs underneath her. Eyes closed, she inhales the aroma of the coffee before taking a small sip.

Gaara silently stares into his mug.

Rin takes another sip before turning to face him. "There's something I find very…interesting…about you….I -I'd really like to get to know you."

He looks up at her. "…what would you like to know?" he asks, running his long, slender, porcelain fingers through his curls.

Her eyes light up, "Tell me…everything."


	11. Chapter 11: Uncle

**A/N: Sorry it took so long to update…I was busy but here's the new chapter! It's told from Gaara's POV for the most part, and is dedicated to JaneyDecay and Akabamai for subscribing!**

**Chapter 11: Uncle**

_I was born premature and my mother died shortly after giving birth to me. I knew from an early age that my father hated me for taking his precious Karura. In order not to have to deal with me, my father would spoil me rotten; showering me in presents…but he had a short, fiery temper, and would beat me up over the simplest of things. When I was about 3 or 4, I was crying and asking for my mother. Enraged, he beat me into a bloodied pulp before sending me off to live with my uncle. Yashamaru was…dad's polar opposite. He was so kind, gentle, and loving. I truly did love him. He was the only person that seemed to have any patience for me. He'd stay up with me late at night, telling me stories about his twin sister, my mother, and singing to me. _

_The one thing I remember the most about Yashamaru was his love of religion. Even though my entire family was catholic, father was not much of a religious person. Yashamaru, on the other hand, was incredibly pious. Every Sunday, he'd take me, along with my sister Temari, and my brother Kankuro, to the cathedral 3 hours away, hoping we'd get close to God as well as to one another. For the most part, I really didn't know my siblings. Temari was always kind to me, although I had the feeling that she pitied me more than anything; Kankuro was an entirely different story. Like our father, he feared, and if not hated, then resented me. While the 2 of the joked together and played around, I'd remain in the corner; yearning to join them but afraid of rejection. So, in a way, the church provided and escape for me._

_In my naïve, unseasoned mind, everything regarding the church was pure and unsoiled; unlike my life. My love of the church was only paralleled by my love of my uncle. The first time I set foot in the cathedral, I felt a sort of peace I'd never felt before. For the first time in my life, everything felt like it would be okay. My favorite thing in the church was the ivory statue of Our Blessed Mother. I'd stare up at her beautiful, smiling face for hours, completely transfixed. In a sense, she became the mother I'd always wanted. The Church became my new home._

_When I was 5, Yashamaru enrolled me in catholic School where I fully immersed myself in the teachings of the Holy Church. We'd also go to the cathedral, where I was a choirboy, on a daily basis. Tears would stream down my cheeks as my voice, mixed with those of the other boys', seeming to soar to Heaven. Things were perfect...for a while._

_When I was 7, I had my First Communion. I remember sense of utter fear washing over me as I looked out into the crowd and noticed my father saying something to my uncle, who had a sad look on his face. When we got home that evening, Yashamaru was unusually silent and cold. He didn't say anything, or look me in the eyes, as he put me to bed._

_I awoke at 3 the following morning to the sound of a single gunshot being fired. Panicking, I'd looked up, expecting to see burglars or the like. Instead, standing in the doorway, eyes glassed over and red, was my uncle. He had a silver __Para__ Ordnance P14-45 in his hand and looked like he'd been crying. 'I hate you,' he'd said before firing a bullet. The bullet narrowly missed my head, lodging itself into the wall besides my bed. My entire body seemed to go numb as he walked towards me, stopping in front of my bed. He'd placed the barrel of the gun against my chest._

'_You're going to die for killing my sister, you monster.'_

_Those words seemed to snap me out of my trance. I quickly ran out of the room and headed for the kitchen, grabbing the first thing I could find, which happened to be a knife. A few minutes later, he stumbled into the kitchen, firing at me, yet missing. I'd begged him to stop, to no avail. In an act of desperation, I lunged the knife at him as he neared me. His eyes widened, and then he smiled, dropping the gun, and clasping the knife. He fell headfirst onto the floor, a few feet in front of me. I let out a scream as his blood splattered across my face._

…_._

_It was my godmother Chiyo, who found me curled up in a ball, weeping, 4 hours later. When the ambulance came to take Yashamaru's body away, I heard a paramedic say that Yashamaru's death was a suicide…I knew better. I stayed with Chiyo-baasama and her grandson for 2 weeks before I was sent back to live with my father. To my surprise, he continued allowing me to attend church. During that time, confession became the most important aspect in my life. It was about 3 months before I could bring myself to finally tell my confessor, Father Takahashi, that I'd killed my uncle. He didn't seem to bat an eye at the news. Instead, he told me that it was all a mistake and that God didn't hate me. _

_Father Takahashi reminded me so much of my uncle; needless to say, I quickly grew attached to him. My entire body would warm up as he'd put a delicate hand on my shoulder, reassuring me that everything would be okay. Gradually, his touches became bolder, and sometimes, harsher. I didn't say much about it because he was so kind to me. After about a year of his insistent groping, he cornered me in the sanctuary one afternoon, where he proceeded to beat me up and rape me. After he was done, he said that if I told anyone about this, he would tell the police about my uncle's death. A part of me wanted to yell out that he was bound to silence, but didn't. Instead, I walked home, choking back the tears. _

_Once safe in my room, I wept bitterly. I felt so betrayed by The Church and God. For the first time in my life, I hated the church. I didn't go to church the next day, or the day after that. I'd lost all faith in my religion. We stayed in Osaka for 4 more years, and I never set foot in that church. When I was 12, we moved to Tokyo, where father wasted no time in enrolling my siblings and me at an expensive, private boarding school. _

_I had no friends there. I was bullied, called names, and beat up. In order to escape it all, I began to paint, something I hadn't done since Yashamaru's death. Around this time, I met Naruto. We didn't like each other and ended up getting into a fight. The headmaster threatened to have us both expelled unless we got to know one another over the winter vacations. Expulsion was not something either of us could afford; Naruto was at the academy on a scholarship; my father would beat the fuck out of me, like he usually did. So naturally, we both took the olive branch that was being extended towards us. We got to know one another gradually. Towards the end of our last year in middle school, and a few weeks after my confirmation ceremony, Naruto introduced me to weed._

_Weed provided a thing bubble within which I could live. That bubble quickly burst though, so I turned to bigger things. That was when Sasori, my godmother's grandson, first introduced me to heroin. At first, my body hated it but after Sasori insisted that I try it again, my body seemed to love it. Heroin provided a feeling of peace and being loved…something I hadn't experienced since I was at church. After being beaten by my father, I would lock myself in my room and shoot up until I felt better or didn't feel anything at all. My grades began to fail; I stared hearing voices._

_Two years into heroin, my life was worse than ever, when I suddenly overdosed. Naruto was at my side the entire time I was at the hospital, and remained there until I got clean. After I got out, he somehow managed to talk me into submitting my paintings into a country-wide competition, where I placed first. Soon thereafter, the voices stopped, along with my father's violent hands. I began attending church regularly and my art become a success…_

_I'd been clean for close to 2 years when the voices started back up, followed by the beatings. One thing led to another, and I went back to heroin as my art career tanked. However, I remained true to my religion, but also decided to spare Naruto some heartbreak by keeping him in the dark._

…_._

Rin quietly stares at Gaara. His usually cold, harsh, face looks open and fragile. Without saying anything, she gets up and walks to the glass case. Opening it, she grabs something and walks back to the bed. Rin places a porcelain music box on the bed. The handle is made of pure silver. Black, sage, pale pink, dandelion, and baby blue floral-themed flourishes embellish the box. On the top cover of the music box is a small, brown-skinned, porcelain ballerina. She has on a lavender leotard and tutu; her hair is pulled from her face in a beautiful French knot. The box itself is about the size of a medium jewelry case. Rin opens it and removes a shock of baby-blue silk with bits of silver thread running though it, revealing the contents.

An ornate diamond ring and a simple golden band are held together by a lavender ribbon. Underneath that is a tiny pair of moth-eaten Pointe shoes, a clear plastic bag labeled, "Ryuu's Upsherin" containing locks of blond hair, and a picture frame. Hands shaking, Rin reaches in the box, pulling out the frame. It's a simple, glass frame with the words, "Mommy's Little Angel," engraved along the edge in a beautiful cursive.

"This is my mom," she says quietly.

Gaara stares at the picture. In it, a tired-looking woman smiles weakly, clutching at her enormous stomach. Despite her exhaustion the woman is stunning. Her skin is the colour of mahogany. Her eyes are dark and lively, even with the bags underneath them. An explosion of tiny, kinky, puffy curls surrounds her head like an enormous halo, delicately kissing her shoulders. Standing besides her is a smiling Rin. Minus a few features, the little girl is the carbon copy of her mother. They share the same round face, plump lips, small, round nose, long, curly lashes, wide eyes, and dimples. Rin's silver eyes are wide with laughter, surprise, and curiosity. A big smile is plastered on her face, revealing enormous dimples on either cheek, as well as a missing tooth.

Her shiny, tiny, pen spring curls stop down the middle of her back in an electric-white spray that stands out against her caramel skin and baby blue dress. The curls are pinned away from her face in an attempt to tame the unruly curls. Somehow, a few tendrils managed to escape, framing her round, cherubic face. In her tiny, tawny hand is the large, pale hand of her father, Noru.

"This was a week before she gave birth to my brother."

Rin sighs, steadying her shaking voice.

"That week was the longest time my father spent at home with us…he was usually out working. I really do think that my mother made a mistake by staying with my father….he—he caused her so much stress," she whispers.

Rin lovingly caresses the picture. "Not a day goes by in which I don't think about her….." she says sadly.

Gaara clears his throat, hesitant to ask. "W—what happened to your mother?" he finally asks.

Rin smiles sadly. "She made some stupid decisions and paid for them with her life."


	12. Chapter 12: Mommy Dearest

**A/N: It's been so long! Sorry this took forever, but I have been BUSY. Thank you to all of you who have remained faithful throughout my long hiatus and thanks to Kiteria, Blayke, and Lauren for reviewing! Also, thanks to all of my subscribers. Any-who, this chapter consists mainly of a flashback told from Rin's POV. Enjoy!**

**Chapter 12: Mommy Dearest**

**Rin's eyes flutter open. A large pair of smiling milky brown eyes is staring down at her. She raises her arms to be picked up.**

**"How did my princess sleep?" the woman asks, placing a kiss on Rin's flushed cheeks.**

**Rin smiles, running her fingers through the woman's thick hair; pulled back into a ponytail. Rin is placed on the floor. "Mommy, why isn't my hair like yours?" Rin asks, taking hold of her mother's hand.**

**Her light brown skin looks pale against the deep mahogany of her mother's skin.**

**"You have a mixture of my hair and your daddy's hair," replies her mother.**

**Rin furrows her brows, thinking.**

**"Where's daddy?"**

**"He's in the kitchen with your sister and her mother."**

**Rin's face lights up. "Mai is here?!" she squeals excitedly.**

**Her mother smiles sadly as she watches her daughter run into the kitchen.**

**...**

**"Daddy!" Rin screams as she enters the kitchen.**

**The tall man that stands besides the island picks her up, spinning her around.**

**"Ringo...how did you sleep?!" he asks.**

**Rin only nods, mesmerized by her stunning father.**

**"Where's your mother?" he asks, cutting into her thoughts.**

**His eyes follow her pudgy finger to the doorway.**

**"Aaah, Ryoko," he says, smiling sweetly.**

**Ryoko smiles stiffly, clutching at her stomach. "The baby's due any day now," she says.**

**"Baby?!" comes an excited voice from the table.**

**Ryoko turns, "Yes, Mai, you and Rin are going to have a baby brother."**

**"Nah-uh!" protests Rin, "he's **_**my **_**brother alone because Mai and I don't have the same mommy..."**

**The adults get a shocked look on their faces.**

**"Rin, sweetheart, you and Mai have the same daddy," starts a pale woman sitting besides Mai.**

**"Miyuki, its okay...I'll handle it," Ryoko says gently. "Rin, apologize to your sister," she says sternly.**

**Rin shakes her head, burying her face in her father's neck.**

**"Noru put her down."**

**He hesitates before finally putting a struggling Rin down.**

**Her gaze falls to the floor. Bending down, Ryoko places a hand on her daughter's shoulder. Rin tries to shrug it off. "Sweetheart, look at mommy."**

**When Rin angrily shakes her head, Ryoko lifts her chin.**

**The girl's silver eyes lock with her mother's soft brown eyes.**

**"Tell your sister you're sorry."**

**Rin's eyes widen; her bottom lip quivering. "N-no!" her voice breaks, tears running down her cheeks. "W-why don't you love me like you love Mai?!" Rin pulls away, running out of the kitchen in loud sobs.**

**...**

**Rin pokes her head into her mother's bedroom. "Mommy, can I hold the baby?"**

**Ryoko drops the syringe she was holding in her hand. "Damnit Rin close my door, you stupid cow!" she screams, more scared than anything.**

**Closing the door, Rin bursts into tears. Why was her mommy always mean to her when she used her feel good medicine? She didn't know what it was **_**actually **_**called but every-time she watched her mother chop up the black stuff and boil it before injecting it, she noticed that her mommy felt better after using it. Her daddy was almost always away, "cheating," on her mother. She knew this because every-time her parents got into an argument, her mommy used the word, always mentioning Mai and Ms. Miyuki.**

**"Baby, don't cry," comes a smooth voice, startling her.**

**She looks up at the smiling face of Mr. Satō, her friend Yoruichi's father. Rin liked Yoruichi; he was always nice to her. Mr. Satō always brought her mother some feel good medicine, and he always called Rin pretty, so he was okay too. She stops crying as he picks her up, kissing her cheeks.**

**"I bought a dress for you...let's go to your room and try it on."**

**She starts to say "no" but he gives her a look that freezes her.**

**...**

**"My, such a pretty girl! You look **_**just **_**like your mother!" he says, eyes boring into her. "Do you ever get lonely being the only child in such a big house?" he asks, playing with one of her curls.**

**She tries to shrug out of his grasp. "Sometimes, if Mai isn't around, but mommy just had a baby...Daddy said I could play with him when he gets bigger...I haven't seen him yet though. Daddy says he's so small because he's p-" she closes her eyes, trying to recall the word. "Premature...just like me!" she says, smiling proudly; huge dimples lighting up her face.**

**Mr. Satō gets a strange look on his face. He gently caresses her smooth cheek. "Your mother gave you her dimples...oh, how I love your mother."**

Rin** crinkles her nose. "But my mommy and daddy love each other...they've been married for 10 years!"**

**He frowns. "Your mother could have had a **_**real**_** Spaniard, but she chose your father...Take off your dress..." he says harshly.**

**Rin furrows her brows, shaking her head angrily. "N-no! Mommy says I cannot let any boy or men see me naked unless I'm older and married to h-"**

**She's cut off by his hand flying across her cheek. Her hand flies to her face, shielding it.**

**"Stop it!" she screams, tears streaming down her face.**

**He yanks at her dress roughly. The buttons fly everywhere as he pulls the dress down her waist.**

**"Stop it Mr. Satō!" she cries, wrapping her arms around her bare chest.**

**Turning away from him, she falls to the floor weeping. "Mommy, I'm sorry...I promise I'll be a good girl if you make it stop!"**

**She freezes when she feels his large hands run down her bare back, and across her now bare bottom.**

**"Stand up," he says sternly.**

**She shakes her head vigorously. "Please don't make me d-"**

**He yanks her up by her long curls.**

**"Do as I say, little bitch."**

**She opens her eyes and is met by a gun.**

**He presses it against her cheek.**

**Rin flinches when the cold steel touches her warm face.**

**"If you say **_**anything **_**to **_**anyone, **_**I'll kill your **_**entire **_**family...do you understand me?"**

**She nods quickly, gulping.**

**His face softens. He drops her to the floor, shivering. Mr. Satō's gaze is on her scrawny, bare body as he fiddles with his belt.**

**Rin blanches, realizing what is about to occur.**

**He pulls the tiny girl to him, caressing her smooth skin.**

**She lets out a yelp when his fingers enter her. "Oow! Stop it!"**

**She knees him.**

**"You little bitch!" he gasps, wrapping his hand around her throat.**

**Rin struggles to breathe. He slams her head against the floor. Blood rushes to her brain, a metallic taste filling her swollen mouth.**

**She lets out a blood-curling scream. "Mommy, please help!"**

**Tears and mucous run down her flushed face.**

**He punches her across the face, sending a horrible feeling to it. The sensation seems almost bearable and minute compared to the feeling that engulfs her entire body. She feels a horrible, burning sensation in her lower body. The feeling quickly spreads to her entire body, numbing her. Rin feels herself getting lightheaded as everything goes dark.**

**...**

**Ryoko walks down the hall towards her daughter's room.**

**'It's too quiet,' she thinks to herself as she opens the door.**

**"Rinny, your daddy wants to speak to y-" she drops her cell phone, screaming.**

**"What the fuck have you done, you monster?!" she yells at a weeping Mr. Satō. "Get away from my daughter!"**

**Ryoko picks up the naked, bruised, bloodied girl. She begins to weep at the sight of her beautiful, perfect daughter.**

**"You're going to die, you monster," she hisses angrily through her tears. "D-Daisuke, how could you?!"**

**"Forgive me Ryoko...I- I love you!"**

**Her face hardens, "and so you rape my daughter?! I don't love you, nor will I ever, you animal!"**

**At those words, he angrily reaches for his gun.**

**...**

**Rin slowly opens her eyes, her entire body on fire. She feels something sticky in between her legs.**

**"Mommy?" she murmurs.**

**At the sound of her voice, Ryoko turns.**

**"Oh my baby!" she weeps hysterically.**

**Rin eyes widen and she begins to squirm.**

**"Mommy, move...Move mommy!" she stutters desperately.**

**The loud sound fills the air.**

**Ryoko's eyes widen, a small trail of blood running out of her mouth; her chest drenched in blood.**

**"I love you Rin," she chokes.**

**Rin lets out a scream, the entire room darkening once more.**

**...**

**Rin sits up quickly. She's in an unfamiliar room.**

**"mom-" her tongue freezes, the memories flooding her.**

**Her mom was gone and she was now worthless. **_**He'd **_**stolen her most precious belongings.**

**'I've failed you mommy," the weeping 7 year old thinks.**

**Another thought suddenly strikes her.**

**"W-where is the baby?!" she screams aloud, quickly getting off the bed.**

**Spotting a crib at the other end of the room, she starts towards it, but doesn't get to go far. Rin stares down at the needle sticking out of her arm, connected to a bag with some sort of liquid in it. Using the last of her strength, she pulls the needle out of her arm before limping towards the crib.**

**Gazing into it, her heart swells. He was so tiny and pale. Wisps of blond hair lay on his tiny head. This was her baby brother? Why, he was no bigger than her stuffed panda bear! Rin suddenly feels protective of this small, frail creature. She'd do whatever it took to keep him safe, even if it means harming herself, she vows silently.**

**The door opens; her father shuffles in. Rin notes how much older he looks. His hair, once dark and glorious is now limp and dull. Tears well in his eyes at the sight of her.**

**"Rin," he says, his voice breaking.**

**Noru picks her up and begins to cry.**

**Rin absentmindedly strokes his hair in an attempt to soothe him. Was this her big, strong father that she so admired?**

**"Don't cry daddy," she says, kissing his face.**

**He gazes at her, and in that instant, Rin knows that she hates him.**

**"Your dear mother, the love of my life is gone...who, who did this to you?"**

**She shakes her head angrily.**

**"Put me down," Rin says flatly.**

**His eyes widen, but he obliges.**

**"Rin," he starts, still crying.**

**"What's his name?" Rin asks, gesturing towards the crib.**

**"Ryuu," her father says softly.**

**...**

Gaara stares at her, stunned.

"h-he continued r- raping me for 7 more years until I finally got pregnant..." she sighs, "those were the best 4 months of my life."

...

**"Rin," Noru says, kissing her eyelids. "Sweetheart, it's time to get up for school."**

**Rin shakes her head. Noru tries to pick her up, but she holds on fast to the sheets.**

**"N-no, daddy...please! I can get up by myself!" she weeps.**

**So far, she'd managed to hide her pregnancy from her father by wearing loose clothing; her stomach was fairly small; barely noticeable on her small frame.**

**"Rin, you're being silly," he says, finally managing to pull her off the bed. "Baby, stop crying and-" his eyes go to her sheets, widening.**

**Rin falls to the floor, weeping.**

**"Rin," he says his voice breaking as he stares at the bloodied sheets. "Rin!" he yanks her to her feet.**

**She's shaking; her white nightgown is stained, her stomach is visible underneath the cotton dress.**

**"Daddy...it hurts so much...I-I think the baby is coming," she murmurs before fainting.**

**...**

**When Rin opens her eyes, she's in a hospital room, the lower portion of her body on fire. Her father's eyes are bloodshot and glassed over. He grabs her hand tightly, kissing her forehead.**

**"Everything is going to be-"**

**"Oh my God!" she yells, sitting up, as a jolt of lightening flows from her spine to her open legs. "Please, make it stop!" she weeps. The pain soars through her again, lingering at her private area.**

**"Mommy, please make it stop! I'm so sorry..." the pain intensifies. "Dear God, please make it stop!"**

**She digs her nails into the flesh of her father's hand, drawing blood.**

**Noru cradles her head against his chest, his tears falling on her matted hair. "Sssh...it's almost over," he coos, running his hands down the length of her curls.**

**That seems to relax her for a while until a final, sustained jolt; the worst so far, runs through her before concentrating on her lower extremities. Rin lets out a long, agonizing, blood-curling scream. She feels the tension easing as something slides from in between her legs. She expects to hear crying, but is only met by silence.**

**Lightheaded, she reaches for the baby. "Let me see my baby," she mumbles her tongue heavy in her mouth.**

**A nurse, tears in her eyes, hurries away, bundle in hand.**

**A metallic taste fills Rin's mouth. "Where is she taking my baby?!"**

**Once more, everything goes dark.**

**...**

"S-she didn't make it...the sad part was, they didn't even allow me to see her..." Rin steadies her voice, tears now clouding her vision.

"Father took me home that very same day and kept asking who the father was...I wouldn't tell him so he had my step-mother cut my hair...when I still wouldn't speak, he beat me for the first time in my life..."

Her voice cracks. "My sweet, gentle father beat my already weakened body within an inch of its life until I broke down and told him..." she begins to cry silently.

"I-I saw him take the gun he kept in a glass case in his study and leave. The next morning, it was all over the media: Daisuke Satō found dead...when he got home he said nothing to me. A few months later, I found myself on a plane bound for Turkey with my ballet instructor, Chiyo-baasama...I was going to stay with my grandmother."

Rin buries her face in her hands. "Chiyo-baasama knew from the beginning...she was the only person I told, telling her I'd kill myself if she told anyone."

She chuckles bitterly. " she kept her word, no matter how much it hurt her to do so...my mother was like a daughter to her...she always talked about how much of a spirited dancer I was just like my mother...I suppose that in a way, she couldn't bring herself to betray either one of us."


	13. Chapter 13: The Night Keeps Her Secrets

**A/N: This chapter is a bit...citrusy. If you are squeamish, or immature, hit that back button and kindly leave... Story time!**

**Chapter 13: The Night Keeps Her Secrets**

"I-I didn't even get to hold her!" Rin wails, finally breaking down.

Without missing a beat, Gaara gently pulls her to him; holding her to his chest. He feels her tense, but after a while, her body relaxes as the sobs die at last, Rin gently pulls back, gazing up at him. Her large, doe-like eyes are bright with tears; her delicate features awash with pain.

'Lord have mercy...She's beautiful,' Gaara thinks suddenly.

Rin smiles at him; a sheepish, shy thing. "it's getting rather later, or early...depends on how you see it," she says, giggling.

Gaara smiles despite himself.

Yawning, Rin stretches. "I'm tired," she says with a small smile.

Gaara feels himself grow hot. abruptly, he stands, flinching at the pain in his foot.

Rin stands up. "you don't have to leave," she says, worry covering her face.

"I have to go finish a painting," he murmurs.

"I'll go get your stuff," she says softly.

when she returns, Rin sets up the easel, placing a canvas on it. she places the other supplies on the bed.

"you can sit here and work," she murmurs.

"thank you," he replies simply.

...

the sound of Rin's delicate breathing dances around Gaara. he glances at her sleeping form briefly before looking back at the canvas. This was by far the best work he'd ever done. Seeing the sunshine peeking from between the curtains, Gaara slowly stands, ready for the long day ahead.

...

"Rin?"

Naruto's voice draws her from her eyes slowly; she is met by a pair of worried blue eyes.

"are you okay?" Naruto asks shakily.

"yeah," she mumbles, sitting up and rubbing her eyes. "w-where's Gaara-kun?" she asks shyly.

"he's probably at church now," Naruto replies.

he seems to hesitate, "...he told me about what happened...are you...?"

the question hangs in the air; unanswered.

"what time is it?" she asks at last.

"5:22 p.m."

"what?! oh my goodness...how could you let me miss dress rehearsals?! why didn't you wake me up?!" she yells at him, tears gathering in her eyes.

Naruto shrugs. "I talked to Chiyo-baasama...she said you could have the week off."

Rin smiles. "I fucking hate you!" she says, playfully throwing a pillow at him.

Naruto chuckles, "I love you too...if I was single, I would have made you mine a long time ago."

Rin gets out of bed, rolling her eyes. "as if...you're not my type."

"lemme guess...your type is tall, pale and handsome with a mane of red curls?" he asks slyly.

Rin feels her body grow hot.

Naruto bursts into laughter. "oh, jeez...I was only joking. you should see the look on your face."

"get out!" Rin yells, embarrassed.

...

the scent of roast vegetables fills Gaara's nostrils as he steps into the apartment at around 7:30. he hears his stomach growl...when was the last time he'd eaten?

"Hey Gaara-kun," Naruto mumbles through a mouth-full of food as Gaara walks into the kitchen.

the table before him is laden with food: wild rice-mushroom soup; stir-fired vegetables and tofu; and fresh-berry pavlovas are in plates and bowls set before his seat.

"I-I thought you might be hungry," Rin says from her place at the table.

again, his stomach growls. "thank you," he murmurs.

Gaara places a thick black vellum envelope held together with a silver ribbon atop the table before heading to the sink to wash his hands.

"what's that?" Naruto asks, gesturing towards the envelope as Gaara sits besides him

Gaara glances at Naruto's food-a bowl of shrimp bisque, hoisin-marinated pork chops, and a thick slice of black bottom banana-cream pie- before closing his eyes and uttering a silent prayer.

"amen," he murmurs, grasping the beautiful rosary around his neck and tenderly kissing it.

he opens his eyes. "tickets," he says, picking up his spoon. He glances across the table at Rin. her eyes are glued to her plate as she absent-mindedly nibbles on a piece of tofu. he hesitates before placing the spoon in the warm soup; scooping a bit in.

A burst of flavour fills his mouth as he places the spoon in his mouth. he tastes the crunchy celery, the smoky mushrooms, the nutty wild rice, and the bitter-sweet cranberries. God, this was delicious.

"what are the tickets for?" Naruto asks.

Gaara swallows, "the exhibit..."he seems to hesitate,"...he gave me 4."

Naruto scrunches up his face, "why?"

Gaara sighs, placing his spoon down. "he said whoever goes has to bring a date, so I got tickets for you and Hinata-"

"what about _your _date?" Naruto cuts in.

Gaara's cheeks turn a bright pink. "I-"

"I can be your date," Rin chimes in, surprising them both.

Naruto and Gaara turn to face her.

"Er, I mean, I wouldn't mind going with you if you can't find someone else who-"

"fine," Gaara says simply, sparing her from further embarrassment.

...

"I can be your date," Naruto mocks in a high-pitched voice, collapsing onto the sofa.

"Shut up!" Rin hisses, sitting besides him.

Naruto pulls her down besides him, wrapping his arm around her small frame.

"you're so beautiful Rin-chan," he says earnestly.

she feels her face grow hot. "how's Hinata?" Rin asks quickly.

Naruto sighs, "she's fine...I miss her beautiful face; her long, straight hair, her milky completion, and her big, soft, b-"

the sound of approaching footsteps cuts him off.

Gaara walks into the living room. His eyes widen at the sight before him, but he says nothing.

"Join the fun, Gaara-kun!" Naruto says quickly, pushing Rin off the sofa. he pats the spot besides him.

"you asshole!" Rin screams, getting up from the floor.

Gaara shakes his head. "I just came to give you your tickets," he says, handing Naruto two smaller replicas of his larger envelope.

"geez…thanks! coming to think of it, I think I'll go give Hinata her ticket," he says quickly, dashing off the sofa.

he runs into his room, and after a few minutes, returns wearing a leather jacket and a pair of boots.

"don't wait up on me!" he calls, running out of the apartment.

"that is one strange boy," Rin mutters to herself.

Gaara clears his throat, "here you go," he sates, handing her an envelope.

"thank you," Rin says sweetly.

the entire area suddenly gets awkwardly quiet.

"would you like to go for a walk?" Gaara hears himself asking.

she looks at him shocked. "s-sure," she manages to stutter.

...

the pair steps into the mild winter air.

"it's so beautiful out here!" Rin gasps, a wide smile brightening her features. "look at all the stars," she squeals, looking up at the sky.

the dark sky is dressed in a beautiful sequined gown of stars. a low fog surrounds their feet, giving them the appearance of floating.

"oh Gaara-kun," she sighs, turning to him, her hands on her heart, "it's so ro-nice of you to invite me out here," she whispers, her cheeks aflame.

"not nearly as nice as you've been to me," he whispers in his hoarse tenor; sending a chill down her spine.

she looks up at him, her cheeks burning. "oh, it's nothing really..."she drops her gaze."I-I just really care for you," her voice catches in her throat. "what I mean is that I really care for you as a friend..." she shifts nervously.

"forgive me," she murmurs, "I-I don't know what came over me...I-"her eyes widen.

"G-Gaara-kun," she stutters, looking up at him; startled.

his face betrays nothing as he grasps her tiny, soft hands in his larger, elegant, and slightly rough artist's hands.

"why are you apologizing?" he asks his voice thick with something she cannot name.

his eyes meet her wide, silver eyes. In that instant, Rin feels her entire world crumble. Gaara moves his face closer to hers. Rin's breath catches in her throat as she waits for him to place his lips against hers.

he never does. instead, he abruptly drops her hands.

"good night," he mumbles before walking back into the apartment building.

Rin stares after him; stunned.

...

Gaara stares up at his ceiling. what was he thinking, almost kissing her?

why _hadn't _he done it?

she was beautiful; more so than anyone he'd seen, let alone the girls he'd previously slept with in high school while in a drug-induced heat.

yet, there was something about her that'd kept him from allowing Shukaku to seduce her like he'd done to so many girls before.

"I guess you're going to have to wait a bit longer," he mutters aloud.

...

the door to Hinata's room slams open. Startled, she drops her towel to the floor.

"Naruto!" she whispers, "how did you get in?!"

"Maka let me in," he smiles cheekily, referring to the Hyuga's oldest and most trusted servant.

Naruto closes the door behind him before walking towards her.

Hinata suddenly realizes that she's naked.

he takes another step, closing the distance between them. Naruto wraps his arms around her bare waist.

"God, I've missed you so much," he mumbles, his breath hot against her cheek.

she starts to say something, but he plasters his lips against hers; desire setting his entire being on fire. his lips hungrily devour hers as his eager hands roam her damp body. he moves his mouth to her breasts, tenderly kissing them before placing a pink nipple in his mouth.

a shiver soars through her as she feels herself getting wet.

releasing her nipple, he cups her soft ass.

"I promise I'll be fast," he growls, picking her up and walking to her bed.

she squeals excitedly as he drops her on the bed.

he quickly undoes his belt.

hinata sits up, hastily undoing the button and zipper on his jeans.

shedding all of his clothing, he gently nudges her down.

their tongues meet in a hungry dance; tongues swirling around one another.

hinata reaches down, grasping his long, now hardened cock in her hands. Naruto lets out a groan before sliding two fingers into her tight opening. it was her turn to grown now as he slowly pumps in and out of her. her juices begin to flow as she arches her back to meet his every stroke. she feels herself about to come when he abruptly pulls out of her and separates their lips.

his fingers dart into his mouth. he licks them before murmuring, "you taste so damn good."

she captures his lips, tasting herself on him. Naruto grasps her hip with one hand, directing his cock with the other.

he pauses at her slit, hovering over it with his penis.

"you want this dick, huh?" he growls.

hinata squirms underneath him

"say it! tell me you want me to fuck you," he says, gently slapping his cock against her pussy, drawing a moan from her."

"oh God, Naruto..."

he begins rubbing his penis against her slit.

"say it!"

hinata expels a breath. "umm...please fuck me!"

happy, he smiles before plunging his long, thick penis into her tight, dripping hole.

"pooh!" she moans.

he pulls back before slamming back in; his balls slapping against her ass. the sound drives him crazy.

"oh yeah...like that," she moans pleasurably.

"mmhmm...you like that don't you?" he says, rhythmically fucking her.

"Mmhmm! yeah, fuck me just like that! oh, you do it so well!" she moans.

he picks up his pace, gently slapping her breasts.

"yes, yes...harder!"

Naruto wraps her legs around his waist; fucking her deeper.

"fuck yea...your pussy is so tight and delicious," he groans. Naruto feels her first orgasm tightening her pussy; milking his dick.

"no one fucks you like this...this is _my _pussy," he growls.

hinata lets out a loud scream. "yes, this is _your _pussy! fuck me harder please!" she says, almost begging.

"Please don't stop! yeah, yeah, yeah!"

he quickens his pace as he feels himself getting ready to burst.

"you want me to come in you?" he asks hungrily, still pounding into her.

Hinata only manages a nod.

he groans with pleasure. "you want all this hot come in you, don't you? you want me to fill your tight little hole, hmm?"

before she can reply, a hot gush of come squirts into her.

"oooohhhhh!" she wails, an intense orgasm overtaking her.

Naruto pounds harder as spurt after hot spurt gushes into her. at last, he slackens; collapsing against her.

"I love you," he murmurs, kissing her shoulder delicately.

he lies down besides her, wrapping his large arms around her. the pair remains like that for a while until the door opens; completely shattering the peace.


End file.
